


Двери к твоему сердцу

by ladyxenax



Category: Hungry - Fandom, Japanese Drama
Genre: Food, M/M, Romance, Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenax/pseuds/ladyxenax
Summary: что будет, если известный гурман и владелец сети ресторанов вдруг без причины потеряет аппетит и перестанет есть, рискуя и здоровьем, и делом всей жизни? А помочь ему может только…





	

**Author's Note:**

> — не читать на голодный желудок!  
> — в фике упоминаются реальные места, но автор там не был (и вряд ли будет), и всего лишь попытался придать достоверности происходящему, поэтому заранее просит прощения за неточности в кулинарной и географической матчасти.  
> — постканон

_— Ну конечно же, я так и знал — всё дело в еде!_  
Питер Мейл. Путешествие с вилкой и штопором.

 

Это было чертовски приятно. Сидеть, закрыв глаза, подставлять лицо лучам октябрьского солнца и вздрагивать от прикосновения ветерка. Тишина, нагретый стул у стены, воздух, пропитанный запахами прошедшего днём дождя. Десять минут умиротворяющего спокойствия перед тем, как придётся вернуться, чтобы проверить, как справляется помощники, выслушать очередной ряд упрёков и жалоб, разрешить парочку споров… Вот-вот панический (или злобный) вопль позовёт его обратно на кухню, в бесконечное кружение от рабочего стола к плите и обратно.

Странное настроение охватило Эйске, как будто он именно сегодня перестал ждать того, чего ждал последнее время. Очнулся от воспоминаний о той, другой жизни, которая осталась в его памяти чудесным сном. Добро пожаловать в реальность, в которой ничего не менялось. Или, наоборот, менялось всё вокруг, кроме него самого. 

Эйске снова пожалел, что бросил курить. Нет, конечно, он изменился — поездка его изменила, — и в лучшую сторону, если верить друзьям. Даже сам себе удивлялся, насколько. Повзрослел? Ни в коем разе. Он усмехнулся, решив, что до старости будет сквернословить, ходить в драных джинсах и слушать рок. 

Похолодало — солнце закрыла чья-то тень. Эйске нехотя потянулся, готовясь прогнать залётного прохожего. Ведь до открытия ресторана было ещё часа полтора. 

— Очень занят, я смотрю? Прямо ни минуты свободной нет? — прозвучал знакомый голос того, кого Эйске меньше всего ожидал сейчас увидеть.

— Добрый день, господин… Асо, — споткнувшись на имени, не потому, что было противно (совсем наоборот), а от замешательства, Эйске попытался разглядеть гостя, но мешали солнечные блики, даже защипало в глазах. 

— Добрый. Рад видеть, что с рестораном всё по-прежнему. В этом уютном болотце годами ничего не меняется.

— Как и ваше чувство юмора, — Эйске поднялся, засунув руки в карманы, и слегка поклонился. — Прекрасно выглядите. 

Асо Токио — «король французской кухни в Японии», как прозвала его пресса, — казался моложе своего возраста: с разницей почти в девять лет их с Эйске часто принимали за одногодок. Стройный, изящный, с безупречным вкусом в одежде, который уступал только его способности разбираться в хорошей еде и винах.

Несмотря на тёплую погоду, сегодня он был в сером плаще, шею закрывал шарф. «Заболел?» — возникла непрошеная мысль, которую Эйске тут же прогнал. К чему беспокоиться о том, у кого в штате куча людей, готовых выполнить любой каприз?

Дощатый настил скрипел при каждом шаге. Асо переступал через лужицы на досках.

— И ты тоже. Я даже заскучал по твоему неряшливому виду. — Он протянул руку. Крепкое рукопожатие, но холодное. Асо действительно был «снежным королём». 

Очень хотелось тут же поразить его едким и остроумным ответом, но Эйске ничего не пришло в голову. Голова будто превратилась в воздушный шарик: невесомая, пустая и вот-вот готовая лопнуть. Ладони вспотели, он быстро вытер их о штаны. 

Если раньше выговоры Асо бесили и побуждали к немедленным действиям (неважно каким), то сейчас колкости… стали привычными? Эйске уже достаточно узнал «его величество», чтобы понимать: Асо просто не умел общаться по-другому, когда пытался быть искренним. 

Причина нервозности была совсем не в обиде на издёвки. Сколько прошло с их последней встречи? Недели три? Эйске думал, что успокоился, но не тут-то было. Некоторые вещи точно не меняются.

Что делать? Не стоять же на улице перед рестораном? В окнах уже мелькали любопытные лица.

— Зайдёте? Я вам что-нибудь приготовлю, — Эйске неопределённо махнул рукой вместо привычного «после вас». Манеры, чёртовы манеры. 

— Не откажусь, ибо соскучился, — Асо не уточнил, по чему именно, только улыбнулся и толкнул дверь.

Внутри было прохладно, только от кухни исходил жар. Там хозяйничала Чие, колдуя над кастрюлей густого, пахнущего базиликом томатного супа, и повизгивала, когда горячий пар касался руки. «А головой подумать, дурёха?!» — чуть было не крикнул Эйске, но не стал, оглянувшись на Асо. Не стоило давать тому лишних поводов для насмешек. А Чие старалась как могла. Учитывая, что ещё года три назад никто и подумать не мог, что эта весёлая неуклюжая девушка с волчьим аппетитом и непомерной любовью к ковырянию в земле вдруг решит пойти по стопам Эйске и научится готовить, как профессионал.

— Значит так… народ, тут Асо-сан решил к нам заглянуть, почтить нас своим присутствием, так сказать…

В ответ на раздавшиеся смешки Эйске свирепо, как ему показалось, скривился и исподтишка погрозил бывшим товарищам по группе (которые уже давно сменили музыкальные инструменты на кухонные). Кента и Цуёши переглянулись, стараясь сохранить на лицах маску вежливости и не рассмеяться, и церемонно поклонились, выстроившись у стойки. 

Первым опомнился Таку, подскочил к Асо и принял у него пальто, как полагается официанту. Бывший хост, бывший вокалист — он умел выйти из любого затруднительного положения. Кроме того самого, из-за которого на какое-то время оказался в тюрьме.

— Приветствую, — Асо как ни в чём не бывало сел за столик в центре, спиной к кухне. Уникальное сочетание вежливости и надменности позволяло ему чувствовать себя как дома где угодно, демонстрируя при этом, как ему здесь не место. — Надеюсь, я не сильно оторву вас от хлопот перед открытием. Мне очень хотелось нанести вам визит по возвращении, но дела, понимаете ли, не терпели отлагательств. Я только вчера более или менее освободился и решил повидать Эйске. И всех вас, разумеется.

— Дела, как же… — прошептал Эйске, борясь с желанием ударить кулаком по столу, схватить этого павлина за грудки и высказать всё, что о нём думает. Но вместо этого направился на кухню, оглянувшись на ходу. — Если Асо-сан не возражает, я приготовлю ему то, что мы часто ели в Париже, когда мне удавалось вырваться с работы.

— Не возражаю, — невинно бросил ему вслед Асо. — Буду ждать. 

К столику Асо осторожно подкралась Муцко-сан и дрожащими руками налила ему воды, всё как полагается, только от страха женщина стучала зубами громче, чем носик графина о край стакана. Асо кивнул, чем ещё больше её испугал. 

Настала очередь отца — пока все обменивались приветствиями, тот сидел на диване, мучая «магическую шляпу», но потом подошёл к Асо и что-то тихо сказал. Либо у этих двоих обнаружился какой-то общий интерес, либо они что-то замышляли. Оба варианта Эйске не нравились. 

— Слушай, слушай, — прячась, Чие похлопала его по плечу. — Ты какой-то странный. Этот кудрявый тебя опять обидел? 

— Нет, а вот ты сейчас обидишь! — притворно рыкнул Эйске, замахнувшись вилкой. Чие пискнула и отпрыгнула к раковине. 

— А ну не ругать мою жену! — крикнул из зала Таку. Эти двое поженились перед тем, как Эйске уехал. 

— Я не ругаю, а учу! Женщина, следи за сковородкой!

Эйске принялся рассказывать Чие о премудростях приготовления настоящего французского омлета, как сделать его нежным и роскошно-пышным, как довести до идеального сочного состояния. Ничего лишнего — соль, перец и кусочек масла. Немного тонких ломтиков трюфеля и свежая спаржа. Всё, как любил Асо, только об этом Эйске, конечно, умолчал. Смешные рожицы Чие и её ахи-вздохи помогали отвлечься от нахлынувших некстати воспоминаний. 

От растапливания масла до финальных штрихов прошло четверть часа. «Теряешь хватку» — читалось в ироничном взгляде Асо, когда Эйске поставил перед ним готовое блюдо. Когда он медлил и задерживал ленч дольше, чем на десять минут, ему вечно доставалась порция язвительных комментариев. 

— Прошу прощение за ожидание, — Эйске проигнорировал насмешку и остался рядом, ожидая вердикта. — Омлет с чёрным трюфелем и спаржа в белом вине. Желаете десерта?

Асо покачал головой. Его лицо засияло, он разглядывал блюдо, не скрывая восторга. Этот человек обожал вкусную еду, а ещё больше обожал то, как готовил Эйске, что постоянно вгоняло того в краску смущения и переполняло гордостью. 

Первый кусочек Асо попробовал в абсолютной тишине. Все будто затаили дыхание, ожидая его вердикта. Как в тот раз, когда он впервые решил поесть в ресторане Эйске.

— Ммм… потрясающе! Боже, как я скучал по твоему вкусу! — Асо закрыл глаза и улыбнулся, чуть не заурчав от удовольствия. Съел ещё пару кусочков. — Даже лучше, чем ты готовил, когда мы жили на квартире в Париже. Пиршество для языка и пиршество для глаз. Прошу, готовь для меня как раньше. Каждый день. Прошу тебя.

Не зная, как реагировать на эту тираду, как воспринять столь восторженную похвалу, Эйске виновато огляделся по сторонам, ища поддержки у друзей — Чие с восторгом бесшумно хлопала в ладоши, Таку поднял вверх большой палец, Кента и Цуёши недоумённо почесывали затылки. Муцко-сан застыла на месте, открыв рот. А отец загадочно ухмылялся.

— Спасибо… я не ожидал. Но что вы… 

Закончить фразу Эйске не дали. Асо сорвался с места и в мгновение ока очутился рядом, встав слишком близко. Ох уж эта его дурная привычка. Эйске тряхнул головой, пытаясь понять, что от него хотят. Между ними мелькнула чёрная коробочка, и Асо вдруг схватил его за руку.

— Видимо, придётся опять тебя просить … — прошептал Асо, смотря ему в глаза. Смертельно серьёзный взгляд. Дыхание обожгло губы. Эйске не подумал отстраниться, замер, со страхом ожидая следующих слов.

— О чём? 

Тихо щёлкнул замок на коробке. Внутри, на чёрной бархатной подушечке оказалось золотое кольцо. 

— Ямате Эйске, я люблю тебя и хочу провести с тобой всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

Воцарилась тишина. Зрители недоумённо переглядывались. Чие что-то хотела сказать, но Таку её одёрнул, прижав палец к губам. 

Почему именно сейчас? Он всё спланировал заранее?

Оставив после себя кольцо, Асо исчез, не дождавшись ответа. Эйске медленно опустился на стул. Мозг отказывался переваривать то, что произошло, и пытался исторгнуть из себя исключительно ругательства. 

 

***

_Пять месяцев назад_

Жить без еды оказалось не так сложно, как думал Асо на первых порах голодовки. Стоило только смириться и начать искать выход из плачевного состояния с минимальными потерями. В конце концов, зачем понапрасну расходовать продукты, ведь его организму было всё равно — он не принимал ни дорогие фрукты и деликатесы стоимостью по несколько сотен тысяч йен за блюдо, ни обычную еду из лапшичных и семейных ресторанчиков. Хоть Асо и был миллионером и ни в чём себе не отказывал, пускать на ветер честно заработанные деньги он не любил. 

Когда Асо впервые понял, что с ним что-то не так, случилась неприятность. Во время свидания, чтобы было ужасно вдвойне. А ведь всё шло замечательно. Отдельный VIP-кабинет в одном из его ресторанов (не то чтобы Асо старался произвести впечатление, просто его заведения были действительно лучшими), молодой спутник (американец японского происхождения, бизнесмен, забавный акцент, изумительно наивен). Из тех, на кого можно было потратить время, влюбить в себя, а потом извиниться и расстаться, сославшись на занятость или несовместимость характеров. Хороший вечер, чтобы отдохнуть от работы. По крайней мере, так казалось. 

Пробуя луковый суп, Асо не мог понять, что было не так. Оценил — профессиональная привычка ничуть не мешала наслаждаться букетом ароматов. Надёжная, неброская и нестареющая классика: лук, гренки из багета, бульон, тимьян, сыр и ничего лишнего. Идеальный баланс сладости и терпкости, эталон текстуры и вкуса. Что же заставило Асо тут же схватиться за минеральную воду? Чтобы смыть оставшееся во рту странное ощущение. 

Его собеседник ничего не заметил, продолжив восторженно рассказывать, как ему здесь нравится, как он хотел бы остаться в Японии, и, может, господин Асо подумает о сотрудничестве с его компанией и купит у них… За болтовней он с удивительной скоростью поглощал суп, запивая его Beaujolais Nouveau. Асо натянуто улыбался и думал о том, что американец совершенно не разбирается в винах. Что, в целом, искупалось смазливым личиком и длинными ногами. 

Подали основное блюдо — каплуна в вине, а к нему Асо выбрал Domaine La Roquete 2010 года. Попутно рассказал о том, как разрабатывали простую на первый взгляд этикетку этого вина — линию горизонта с контурами замка. Американец никак на историю не отреагировал, отпил глоток, не глядя на содержимое бокала, и кивнул со словами: «Пойдёт». 

Всё равно, что метать бисер перед свиньями, так подумал Асо, надеясь, что заниматься любовью с этим простодушным существом окажется приятнее, чем беседовать за ужином в ресторане. Судя по тому, как американец вливал в себя вино, как какой-нибудь сок, терпеть оставалось недолго.

Асо отправил в рот кусочек птицы и вдруг почувствовал головокружение. Неужели от выпитого? Не так много же, да и Асо умел пить не пьянея (опять же, благодаря профессиональной привычке). Стало трудно дышать, звуки притупились (болтовня американца превратилась в неразборчивый гул). Асо попытался встать, неловко смахнул со стола столовые приборы и чуть не опрокинул стул. Вино из упавшего бокала впиталось в ковровое покрытие. 

Отмахнувшись от прибежавшего официанта, Асо поспешил в туалет. Хорошо, что они сидели отдельно, подальше от любопытных взглядов обычных посетителей. Случись подобное на виду у всех, Асо бы умер со стыда. 

С едой ведь было всё в порядке. Не могли же его специально отравить? Бред. Или дело в нём? Он чем-то болен. 

Последний раз его рвало так сильно лет пятнадцать назад, когда он в одиночку напился после открытия своего первого ресторана и объелся остатками, потому что в тот день пришло гораздо меньше гостей, чем ожидалось. Но сейчас? Какие могут быть проблемы? Какая к чёрту депрессия? Дела идут лучше некуда, компания, рестораны и кулинарные школы процветают. Да, постоянного партнёра у него так и не появилось, но Асо списывал этот факт на свою неуживчивость. 

Его будто вывернуло наизнанку. Рот обожгли желчь и кислота, живот болел так, словно его ударили под дых. Но хуже всего было брезгливое ощущение слабости и приступ омерзения от собственных механических действий — смыть воду, вытереть рот, опуститься на холодный пол. От сладковатого запаха чистящего средства и липкого пота, выступившего на лице, Асо снова замутило, но рвать было уже нечем. Какое-то время он сидел, прислонившись к стене кабинки, и тяжело дышал. 

Вечер был окончательно испорчен, зато появился предлог забыть о неудачном выборе любовника на ночь. Асо извинился перед американцем, попросил, чтобы принесли ещё одну бутылку Domaine La Roquete за его счёт и ретировался, уехав на такси.

Дома он приходил в себя, принимая около часа горячую расслабляющую ванну с итальянской солью. Жёг ароматические свечи, пытаясь прогнать преследующую его вонь. Лежал с закрытыми глазами, слушая тихий джаз. Заснул в относительно хорошем настроении, с надеждой, что завтра всё будет хорошо, но… 

На следующее утро Асо оставил кофе практически нетронутым и не смог съесть ни кусочка блинчиков с земляничным джемом, которыми он пару раз в неделю завтракал в одном и том же кафе перед тем, как отправиться в офис. Испугался, что снова станет плохо в публичном месте? 

Уже в офисе Асо попросил секретаря купить ему сэндвичи из булочной неподалёку и приготовить чёрный кофе. Есть хотелось аж до колик в животе, настроение снова испортилось хуже некуда. Особенно, когда Асо понял, что аккуратные, как будто с рекламной фотографии, бутерброды — ещё горячие, пахнувшие сыром — не вызывают в нём ничего, кроме отвращения. 

Кофе, правда, он выпил, и это было единственным, что организм Асо принял в тот день. Пришлось отказаться и от ленча с издателем, и от ужина с продюсером, с которым Асо хотел обсудить проект ТВ-шоу. 

Разбираться не было времени. Важно было скрыть то, что владелец сети популярных ресторанов и автор книг по диетологии по неизвестной причине перестал есть. Это угрожало бизнесу, который полностью был завязан на еде и кулинарии. Если о столь плачевном состоянии президента корпорации пронюхает пресса… его сожрут с потрохами и не подавятся, а конкуренты будут праздновать победу. 

О том, что происходило с Асо, знала только его личный секретарь Амане Каору — Асо ей во многом доверял, несмотря на то, что работала она в этой должности не больше пяти лет. Молодая, умная и привлекательная, надёжный помощник. Асо знал, что она испытывала к нему романтические чувства, и чётко дал понять, что между ними ничего не могло произойти, но как работника он её очень ценил. Тем самым обеспечил её преданность. 

К его пристрастиям Каору отнеслась спокойно. Видимо, тут сказалась загадочная женская логика: откажи ей Асо по причине любви к другой, Каору бы его возненавидела, а раз уж он предпочитал мужчин, тут ничего не поделаешь. 

Она заставила его обратиться к врачу, чтобы исключить всякую возможность серьёзного заболевания. На длительное обследование Асо не согласился — сбежал, как только ему перечислили все необходимые процедуры и анализы. Лежать в больнице две недели без дела Асо не собирался. Ему хватало ежегодных медицинских осмотров. 

С психиатром — это был невозмутимый мужчина лет сорока с тихим приятным голосом — у Асо тоже не сложилось: при первых же признаках контроля он наглухо закрылся, не желая распространяться на темы страха перед голодом и детских травм. Чёрта с два это психическое расстройство. Просто переутомление и стресс на работе. С этим Асо согласился и принял совет хорошо отдохнуть и заняться любимым делом (на что он, правда, съязвил, что этим заняться как раз не мог, так как его любимое дело — есть, и в этом крылся корень проблемы). 

Около месяца Асо жил исключительно на воде, овощных соках и йогуртах. Два раза в неделю ему кололи витамины, раз в неделю ставили капельницу. На работе он появлялся редко, но старался хотя бы через день заглядывать в рестораны, чтобы проверить, как идут дела. Дела шли отлично, но работники недоумевали, почему президент не оставался на обед или ужин, как раньше. Благовидные предлоги пока их устраивали, но рано или поздно…

У вынужденной голодовки были и свои плюсы. Асо похудел на несколько килограмм и помолодел лет на десять — так утверждали подчиненные (вероятнее всего из лести). Но таким он себе нравился гораздо больше. Пришлось только поменять почти весь гардероб. К собственному удивлению, Асо стал носить менее строгие костюмы и даже подумывал о джинсах и кедах, но потом всё-таки выкинул эту мысль из головы. Потёртые штаны и спортивная обувь лучше бы подошли Эйске.

Об этом нахальном мальчишке Асо не вспоминал уже года три, со дня его свадьбы. Сначала даже хотел отказаться от приглашения, но потом всё-таки заглянул, чтобы поздравить, и подарил два парных бокала Carrs of Sheffield и ящик вина Chateau Jalousie. На банкет не остался, желая раз и навсегда выкинуть Эйске из головы, забыть вкус его блюд и сердитый взгляд исподлобья. Чтобы больше не попасться под его грубоватое очарование. 

С того дня Асо больше не заходил в забегаловку Эйске (назвать это рестораном у Асо не поворачивался язык), хотя в том районе бывал часто, ведь Hungry находился буквально в нескольких шагах от Gasterea, принадлежавшего Асо.  
А что, если рискнуть?.. Ведь руки Эйске могли творить чудеса. В них крылась магия, которая могла бы излечить Асо. По крайней мере, ему хотелось так думать. 

К первому за долгое время визиту в Hungry Асо готовился так, как не готовился ни к одному свиданию до этого. С волнением выбирал костюм, рубашку и галстук — что-нибудь в тёмных тонах (но не траурное), элегантное и скромное, аксессуары — часы, тонкий серебряный зажим для галстука и металлического цвета запонки. И обязательно трость, которая в последние дни была Асо жизненно необходима, настолько часто у него во время ходьбы стала кружиться голова. 

Асо ни за что не хотел демонстрировать слабость перед Эйске. Просто сделать вид, что решил зайти поужинать по старой памяти. Поинтересоваться, как у всех дела. Такой визит вежливости.

— Это место ничуть не изменилось, — прошептал Асо, рассматривая вывеску с броским английским названием и маленьким французским флагом. — Как будто оно существует вне течения времени. 

Он заглянул в окно, сквозь пыльное стекло мало что можно было увидеть. Но заведение работало, внутри, кажется, были посетители. 

Распахнулась дверь, выпуская наружу музыку, запахи дешёвой еды и дешёвого вина. А открыл её улыбающийся молодой человек с взлохмаченными волосами, в белой рубашке и фартуке официанта. Таку, кажется, так его звали. 

— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался Асо. — Найдётся ли столик на одного?

 

***

— Ещё и приглашение на свадьбу прислала, чёрт! Не пойду! Издеваться вздумала? Не пойду! Какое нафиг «желаю счастья»? 

Сегодня Эйске был в особенно дурном настроении. Досталось каждому, и все как назло действовали ему на нервы — не специально, нет. Просто был плохой день. Цуёши резал овощи не так, как надо и рычал в ответ на замечания. Кента чуть не испортил соус, переборщив с пряностями, перепутал заказы на вина и постоянно отвлекался на переписку с женой в телефоне. Муцко-сан пролила воду на руку придирчивой посетительнице, разбила пару тарелок и забилась куда-то в угол горевать о несправедливости этой проклятой жизни. Только Таку был безупречен и обходителен, носился туда-сюда и улыбался, отчего Эйске хотелось врезать ему в челюсть.

Окружающие терпели ругань Эйске, но никто не спрашивал о причинах. Как и о том, почему пустует почётное место за «столиком шефа» — стойки, наподобие барной, с высокими стульями, за которой сейчас часами просиживал отец Эйске, развлекаясь с «магической шляпой». Но когда-то вечерами рядом всегда сидела она. Ела очень мало и только вегетарианские салаты (Эйске в шутку дразнил её за это кроликом) и смотрела, как Эйске готовит.

В браке они с Марией прожили ровно год, а потом она осознала, что всё-таки не готова быть женой повара. Они расстались мирно, без скандалов и истерик. В один прекрасный день она улыбнулась и сказала, что хочет уйти. Эйске отпустил её, а что ещё оставалось? Ведь он даже не знал, была ли она счастлива. Совместная жизнь не научила его понимать женщин.

— Кто этот хлыщ? Тот самый, с бывшей работы? — пробурчал Эйске вслух и в сердцах стукнул сковородкой так, что куски утки на ней подпрыгнули, расплескав кипящий жир.

Целый день не получалось выкинуть это из головы. Не то чтобы Эйске ревновал. Он пытался понять, почему она ушла и что в этом хлыще было такого, чего не хватало ему. Готовил он определенно лучше. Старался уделять ей внимание. Мария ведь знала, на что шла, её не испугали печальные перспективы жизни с шеф-поваром: никаких выходных, вечная усталость мужа (и никакого секса в связи с этим), лишние килограммы, уязвлённое самолюбие (муж всегда будет готовить лучше). Но…

— Не понимаете вы женщин, бот-тян, — загадочно оскалилась Муцко-сан, опасно покачивая подносом с двумя пустыми бокалами. — Ой, простите, что я такое говорю…

— Да, не понимаю, и что с того? — Эйске прикрикнул так, что она отскочила. — Вы ведь тоже в разводе, вот скажите, чего ей не хватало? Хотя нет… лучше помолчите, — добавил он, испугавшись очередной слезливой истории из её бурного прошлого. 

— Дурень ты, Эйске, — подытожил появившийся у стойки Таку. — Мария-сан хотела, чтобы ты прежде всего ценил её и потакал ей во всём, а не наоборот. Женщины постарше такое любят. Она думала, что брак тебя изменит. 

— Зря, — буркнул Эйске в ответ. Чувство вины за неудачный брак так и не ушло, только он ни за что не собирался признаваться в этом остальным. Но и сваливать всё на неё было не по-мужски. 

— Зря ты Чие упустил, вот что. Она бы пылинки с тебя сдувала, — подмигнул Таку. — А теперь она моя. Поздно. — Он послал воздушный поцелуй Чие, которая как раз в это время проходила мимо с подносом, полным грязной посуды, и в шутку отпустила ему подзатыльник. 

— Confit de canard и chou farci. Заткнись и отнеси заказ, — притворно пригрозил Эйске, но не сумел скрыть ухмылку. Эти двое хорошо подходили друг другу. 

— Помню-помню, ты обещал набить мне морду, если я обижу Чие, — забирая тарелки, бросил вслед Таку. 

Как нарочно зазвучала Let’s Stick Together[url= https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z9EbR0ckb40]*[/url] Брайана Ферри, это, видимо, отец не вовремя решил поставить что-нибудь из старья. Эйске успел эту песню возненавидеть.

— Так, что у нас дальше? — он схватил последний оставшийся листок с заказом. — Tomate farcies с морепродуктами. Блин, Таку, ты опять с ошибками написал, ну когда ты выучишь меню уже?!

— Никогда! — пропел тот вслед.

— И что прикажешь с ним делать… Цуёши, займись креветками. Кента, на тебе всё ещё соус.

Оба одновременно вяло ответили нечто неразборчивое, что можно было принять за «так точно!». Через час закрытие, за долгий рабочий день — посетителей было больше, чем обычно — все вымотались и устали. 

Выбирая помидор, Эйске вздохнул. Одно и то же, будто по замкнутому кругу. Он старался придумывать что-то новое, экспериментировал, учился, но большинство завсегдатаев отдавало предпочтение уже полюбившимся блюдам. Новинки хвалили, но… ничего не вызывало восторга. И никто толком не мог объяснить почему. Эйске пытался уверить себя, что так и должно быть, ведь главное — соответствовать названию и вкусно накормить тех, кто заглянул сюда в надежде утолить голод. Чтобы людям здесь было весело и комфортно, а ужин стоил раз в пять дешевле, чем в пафосных французских ресторанах типа Gasterea. 

Всё… или почти всё… было хорошо, но ростки сомнения уже давно пробились сквозь твёрдую почву упрямства и самодовольства. И возникавшие время от времени вопросы в голове Эйске почему-то звучали голосом Асо. 

«Ты доволен тем, что имеешь? Думаешь, раз тебе уже тридцать четыре, то уже поздно что-то менять в жизни?»

Эйске тряхнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от этого насмешливого тона и так некстати возникших воспоминаний. Да, перед Асо он тоже был виноват. Когда-то.

— Прошу сюда. — Голос Таку вернул к реальности. Electric Light Orchestra сменились одной из древних песен Боуи (Эйске никак не мог запомнить её длинное английское название). Пора было отогнать отца от музыкального центра, на один вечер старья хватило… — Давно вы к нам не заходили. Позвольте вашу трость. О, красивая какая! 

— Благодарю. Здесь ничего не изменилось, оказывается. Всё та же атмосфера, всё те же люди. Постоянство идёт бизнесу на пользу. Но не всегда.

От неожиданности Эйске чуть не испортил верхушку фаршированного помидора. Показалось, голос Асо, что был в его голове, вдруг послышался наяву. Неприятный и одновременно успокаивающий — как будто обжёгся и сразу сунул руку под холодную воду. 

Не хотелось проверять, действительно ли спустя столько времени «его величество» пожаловал в «эту дешёвую забегаловку».

— Ничего нового, да, Ямате Эйске? А я-то надеялся оценить, насколько твои навыки улучшились за три года. 

Игнорировать дальше было бы глупо. Эйске поднял голову. Асо Токио сидел к нему спиной, ровно за тем же столиком и на том же месте, когда впервые пришёл в ресторан Эйске, тогда он ещё назывался Le Petit Chou в честь ресторана его матери. Резкие слова оставили неизгладимое впечатление. Потом, конечно, Асо признал своё поражение, но с тех пор ничьё другое одобрение Эйске не хотелось заслужить так сильно, как его. 

— Добрый вечер. Я уже не надеялся вас тут увидеть. — Стоило подойти и поздороваться лично. Эйске поклонился. 

Асо небрежно кивнул в ответ. Если бы Эйске не знал точно, что семьи у Асо нет, то принял бы этого посетителя за его брата. Асо изменился, внешне, по крайней мере — похудел и осунулся, будто после болезни, но это его совсем не портило, скорее даже наоборот. 

— Кажется, последний раз мы встречались на твоей свадьбе? Как твоя супруга поживает? 

— Мы развелись. — Эйске совсем не жаждал поднимать эту тему с Асо. — И почти не общаемся с тех пор. 

— Прискорбно, но я рад за неё. Видимо, Мария-сан всё-таки лучше разбирается в мужчинах, чем я думал. 

Асо улыбнулся, вызывая дикое желание ударить его в челюсть. Но Эйске сдержался, покосившись на друзей, которые заинтересованно наблюдали за разворачивающейся сценой, одинаково скрестив руки на груди. Таку был занят, развлекая последних оставшихся посетителей — двух офисных дам, заказавших tomate farcies. 

— Чего изволите? — Не реагировать. Только хладнокровие взрослого человека. Нет, не получилось, Эйске не успел скрыть усмешку. 

— Вижу, ты добавил крем-суп Дюбарри? — Асо ткнул пальцем в меню. — Это простой классический рецепт, но его очень легко испортить. Хотя о чём это я, ты справишься. Будь добр. 

— Как пожелаете. 

«Наконец-то!» — хотелось крикнуть Эйске, он чуть не вскинул руку в победном жесте. Шанс потренироваться в том, что никто ещё не заказывал, да ещё и для Асо. Шанс стереть с его лица издевательскую ухмылочку, заставить хвалить и удивлённо восхищаться. Эйске вернулся на кухню в предвкушении.

— За работу! Так, с вас разобрать цветную капусту на соцветия. Мелкие поставить варить в подсоленной воде, большие порезать. Быстро! — Поковырявшись в холодильнике, Эйске достал идеальный во всех отношениях кочан. — Что там ещё… 

— Что на тебя нашло? — Цуёши и Кента недоумённо переглянулись. — Будто второе дыхание открылось. 

— Работать! — рявкнул Эйске, с остервенением нарезая лук-порей. — Он у меня ещё будет стонать от восторга…

Хитрость состояла в том, чтобы не дать порею пережариться и потемнеть. Иначе вкус и цвет супа пойдут насмарку. Когда лук станет мягким, добавить молоко и оставить на пять минут до появления пузырьков и спокойного побулькивания. Потом куриный бульон — и можно снимать с огня.

«Соль, перец, сливки, петрушка», — проговаривал про себя Эйске. Залил суп в блендер, покосился на Асо, который вдохновенно рассказывал Таку, Чие и Муцко-сан анекдоты из жизни особы, в честь которой было названо это блюдо. 

— …Мари-Жанна Дюбарри была очень красива и сразу покорила короля юностью, непосредственностью и умением ублажать мужчин в постели. — Слушательницы возмущённо ахнули. — Да, не удивляйтесь, французская кухня и секс зачастую идут рука об руку… И смерть всегда следует за ними. Знаете, чём всё закончилось? Бедняжку ждала гильотина. Мадам Дюбарри ненавидели и считали одним из символов прежнего правящего режима, хотя виновна она была разве что в расточительстве. Отрубил ей голову палач Анри Сансон, с которым у неё когда-то была интрижка. — Возмущение сменилось сочувственными вздохами.

— А её последними словами по легенде были: «Ещё минуточку, господин палач!» — добавил Эйске, подходя к столику. — Не отвлекайте байками наш персонал, будьте добры, самому вот приходится подавать.

На самом деле Эйске хотел принести заказ и воочию увидеть реакцию Асо. От нетерпения даже постукивал пяткой по полу. Невыносимое ожидание, как будто запаздывает ответ на сообщение от любимого человека. Эйске немедленно хотелось знать вердикт.

— Ммм… прекрасно, с эстетической точки зрения твоё мастерство определённо улучшилось. Кстати, этот штрих, — Асо указал ложкой на рыжевато-красную горстку игры, контрастно оттеняющую белизну супа, — появился уже после смерти мадам. Символ крови, упавшей на снег во время её казни. 

— Как романтично! — всплеснула руками Муцко-сан. Чие хотела ещё что-то добавить, но Таку обнял их за плечи и утащил в сторону кладовки, приговаривая, что пора было уже начинать готовиться к закрытию. 

Или он просто хотел оставить Эйске и Асо одних. Кенто и Цуёши тоже куда-то пропали, но зная их, Эйске решил, что они, скорее всего, отдыхают на скамейке у входа и пьют пиво. 

— Не хочу вас торопить, но нам скоро закрываться… — стиснув зубы, Эйске вежливым жестом попросил Асо приступать к еде.

— Прости, что-то я разговорился. 

Асо с сомнением посмотрел на суп, потом на Эйске. Выдохнул и отправил в рот первую ложку. Проглотил, закрыв глаза. Съел ещё и ещё, его руки дрожали. Что с ним? Эйске почувствовал неладное и хотел спросить, всё ли в порядке, что-то не так с супом или… Но Асо вдруг побледнел и резко встал. Стул опасно накренился, Эйске поставил его на место.

— Где?.. Где тут?.. — Асо не договорил, зажав рот. 

— За углом, первая дверь направо, — Эйске махнул рукой в сторону туалета для посетителей. Горло предательски сжалось, казалось, состояние Асо передалось и ему, но что с ним такое? 

Не обращая внимания на то, что ложкой уже пользовались, Эйске схватил её и попробовал суп сам. Превосходно. Лучше не бывает. Идеальная нежная структура, тонкий вкус. Что же не устроило Асо?

Ну уж нет, так просто он не уйдёт. Пусть объясняется!

— Асо-сан? — Эйске постучал в дверь туалета. — С вами всё в порядке? Асо-сан? 

Послышался шум воды. Какая-то возня. Эйске прислушался. Дверь распахнулась, заехав Эйске по руке, он едва успел отскочить. Вышел Асо, бледный и растрёпанный, на лице блестели капли воды, а вьющиеся пряди спереди были влажными. Не прощаясь, он молча поспешил к выходу. Эйске проводил его недоумённым взглядом. Такого от Асо точно никто не ожидал.

— Что случилось? Что мы пропустили? — голос Кенты прозвучал будто в тумане. — Почему этот хмырь выбежал отсюда? Толкнул меня, значит, а потом сам чуть не упал по дороге. Что ты ему сделал?

Сделал? Правда, что он сделал?

— Не знаю, но он у меня ответит! — Очнувшись, Эйске понял, что до сих сжимает ложку от супа, которую тут же сунул в руку стоявшего рядом Цуёши. Похлопал того по плечу. — Я скоро вернусь. 

Асо не мог далеко уйти. Скорее всего, он направился к своему ресторану. Там его и нужно ловить. Сволочь! Заявился спустя столько времени, устроил переполох и сбежал, не сказав ни слова. 

— Чёрт бы его побрал! — в сердцах выкрикнул Эйске, заворачивая за угол. Остановился, чтобы перевести дух. 

Возле входа в Gasterea стояла машина чёрного цвета, в которую садился Асо. Его поддерживала женщина с короткой стрижкой, в брюках и тёмно-синем плаще. Эйске их окрикнул, но Асо даже не обернулся и исчез внутри, хлопнув дверью. Его спутница направилась в сторону Эйске. В ночной тишине раздавался стук каблуков.

Эйске слегка опешил, принимая из её рук чёрно-белую визитку. Буквы отливали серебром. 

— Амане Каору, личный секретарь господина Асо. — Она склонила голову в приветствии. — Прошу прощения за доставленные неудобства. 

— Ладно… ничего страшного, — замялся Эйске. Он всегда нервничал рядом с такими женщинами: на каблуках почти с него ростом, красивая, с умным решительным взглядом. От неё веяло «мужской» аурой, или всё дело было в терпком аромате её духов.

— То, что я сейчас расскажу, должно остаться строго между нами. Ни ваши друзья, ни кто-либо ещё не должен знать. От этого зависит будущее господина Асо. Он вам доверяет, уж не знаю почему. — Амане скептически оглядела Эйске. — Будем считать, что я доверяю его выбору. 

— Асо-сан мне доверяет? — Неожиданно для того, с кем Эйске постоянно ругался и виделся последний раз три года назад. — Но что с ним? Вы же знаете, да? Дело ведь не в моей готовке? Он что, болен?

— Болен. Можно сказать и так. Прошу вас, только никому не говорите. От лица господина Асо я хотела бы вас кое о чём попросить…

Обратно Эйске брёл медленно, переваривая услышанное. По какой-то неизвестной причине Асо перестал есть, и это состояние длилось уже довольно долго. Врачи только разводили руками. Асо решил, что только Эйске в силах ему помочь, пусть даже первая попытка не увенчалась успехом. 

— И что теперь? — Эйске вслух спросил у фонарного столба. — Как ему помочь?

Вопросы «зачем» и «стоит ли» для него уже не стояли. 

 

***

— Не хочу, не хочу, чтобы он сюда приходил, — отмахнувшись от подноса с чашкой ароматного жасминового чая, что принесла Каору, Асо откинул в сторону тяжёлое пушистое одеяло, чтобы встать с постели. Закружилась голова, и он совсем неизящно плюхнулся назад, но потом всё равно заставил себя подняться. — Не хочу, чтобы Эйске видел меня таким слабым. 

— Вы же сами решили обратиться к нему за помощью, разве нет? — пожала плечами Каору, убирая поднос на столик у окна. Отдёрнула шторы, впуская лучи утреннего солнца. — Не упрямьтесь, пожалуйста. С вашим состоянием надо что-то делать. У вас даже не осталось сил, чтобы лишний раз выйти из квартиры. 

— Я лучше всех знаю собственное состояние. Думаешь, мне это нравится? Посмотри на мои руки, скоро совсем прозрачными станут. — Асо закатал рукав пижамы. — Худее даже, чем у тебя.

— Как женщина, я вам даже в чём-то завидую. — Она приложила своё запястье к руке Асо. — Точнее, мне стыдно.

— Не говори глупостей. Так что, когда его ждать? Успею выпить чаю? — … «и привести себя в порядок, потому что не хочу показываться ему на глаза в виде смертельно больного?» Но об этом Асо умолчал, зная, что Каору и так всё понимала. 

— Я заберу его от ресторана через полтора часа, по пути наверняка придётся заехать за продуктами, у вас же пустой холодильник. Потом уж он будет сам добираться, думаю, вы сами решите. 

— Спасибо за чай, кстати. — Асо отпил чуть-чуть, подождал немного, прежде чем глотать. Похоже, организм против него не возражал. Одна маленькая победа. Шаг за шагом. 

— Простите уж, что больше ничего не могу приготовить, — Каору развела руками. — Надеюсь, Эйске оправдает ваше доверие. И не только доверие. Может, стоит… 

— Не стоит. Ещё рано. 

О том, что будет потом, Асо предпочитал не думать. Будет ли это «потом» вообще? Пока что он только хотел выпить чаю, любуясь ярким безоблачным небом. Но восстановить гармонию не получалось, мысли всё время возвращались к неудавшемуся визиту в ресторан Эйске. Какой позор, какая глупая самоуверенность. Эйске был не причём. Однако если он не сможет помочь, то можно смело писать завещание. 

Если бы Асо был католиком или просто религиозным человеком, истово верующим, он бы решил, что всё происходящее с ним сейчас — это наказание. За гордыню, чревоугодие и любовь к деньгам. Он прекрасно знал, как его воспринимали люди: алчный сноб, который придирается к каждой мелочи, любит всё вокруг контролировать и поучать тех, кто, по его мнению, не преуспел в жизни. Таков уж был его характер, иначе он бы ни за что не смог добиться того, что имел на сегодняшний день. Измениться ведь никогда не поздно? Но нужно ли?

Ожидание приезда Эйске придало Асо сил: выбрать одежду (серые брюки и рубашку в тон), проторчать перед зеркалом, укладывая непослушные вьющиеся волосы, убрать стопки документов и журналов. За то время, пока Асо работал из дома, его квартира приобрела жилой вид, однако за этим последовал и беспорядок. Раньше раз в неделю приходила уборщица, но Асо решил отказаться от её услуг на какое-то время, опасаясь сплетен. Паранойя? Возможно, но он чувствовал себя в большей безопасности, зная, что кроме Каору (а теперь и Эйске) никто больше не переступит порог его дома, его «крепости».

Устав от вынужденных хлопот, Асо расположился с газетой на диване. Но сосредоточиться на финансовых новостях не получалось, биржевые сводки навевали скуку, а от слухов из мира шоу-бизнеса газету тут же захотелось отшвырнуть, чтобы больше не пачкать руки. Время застыло, сколько бы Асо ни посматривал на часы. Сколько бы ни прислушивался, ожидая звонка или щелканье дверного замка, тишину нарушал только звук работающего кондиционера. Асо даже не включал музыку.

— Я снова нервничаю, будто перед свиданием, — пробормотал Асо, прохаживаясь по комнате. Он вздохнул, закрыв лицо руками. — Какая глупость.

Когда он уже хотел звонить Каору, раздался вызов от консьержа. 

При виде Эйске, смущенно переминавшегося с ноги на ногу, с пакетами в руках и тростью подмышкой, Асо едва не расхохотался, настолько неуместно тот смотрелся на пороге его квартиры. В потёртых коричневых штанах, серой футболке и кроссовках. Асо ещё ни разу не приглашал к себе домой парня в кроссовках. 

— Проходи. Спасибо, что откликнулся.

— Ничего, я… — замялся Эйске, с плохо скрываемым интересом оглядываясь по сторонам. — Кстати, вы трость забыли у нас, вот я её и прихватил.

Не стоило ему напоминать о том, что произошло. На секунду Асо захотелось тут же его прогнать и больше не вспоминать, но поступить так было бы очень глупо и трусливо. Поэтому он забрал у Эйске трость и провёл его на кухню, при виде которой тот восхищённо присвистнул. 

— Почти как в вашем ресторане. Жаль, что вся эта красота простаивает без дела. Вы же не готовите дома?

— С тех пор, как сюда переехал, — нет. Не было необходимости. Но я умею готовить, если ты об этом. 

— Верю, — скептически усмехнулся Эйске. 

— Я пробовал, но впустую. Не могу есть даже то, что приготовил собственными руками, — объяснил Асо будничным тоном и с мстительной радостью отметил, что Эйске помрачнел.

— То, что я приготовлю, вы обязательно съедите. Обещаю. Вот увидите. — Он ткнул пальцем в сторону Асо. — Раньше я вам не проигрывал и сейчас не проиграю. 

— Жду с нетерпением. — От долгого стояния у Асо начала кружиться голова. Ощущая себя дряхлым стариком, к которому пришёл в гости своенравный, но любимый внук, Асо принялся наблюдать за Эйске уже сидя. — Боже, как это всё уместилось в двух пакетах?

— Годы тренировок. Вы, небось, никогда не бывали в супермаркете во время распродажи? Или вообще, вы сами себе еду покупали? — Судя по блеску в глазах и воодушевлённому тону, Эйске справился со смущением и явно наслаждался словесными пикировками. 

Продукты уже занимали весь стол. Картофель, помидоры, цукини, цветная капуста, лук-порей — овощи с семейной фермы той вечно голодной девицы. Рис, яйца, сыр, молоко, спаржа, оливковое масло, пара упаковок мраморной говядины. Хватило бы на целую семью, а не на одного холостяка, страдающего от потери аппетита.

— К твоему сведению, я не всегда был богатым снобом, и да, я знаю, что такое магазины в день распродаж. И что идти против армии домохозяек, охотящихся за скидками, — всё равно что выступить в одиночку против команды по американскому футболу. — Асо покрутил в руках помидор, принюхался. Свежий острый запах, будто только что сорвали с куста. 

— Какие подробности вашей жизни раскрываются… я не хотел этого знать. У вас холодильник хоть работает? На что он вам такой огромный? — Эйске с любопытством заглянул внутрь «железного монстра». Последний раз Асо открывал его дня два назад. Упаковка йогуртов осталась практически нетронутой. 

— Ты специально меня провоцируешь? Ждёшь, пока я на тебя не наору как раньше? 

Асо мог поклясться, что это работало. Внутри поднималось раздражение, но не жгуче-яростное, а скорее игривое. Перебрасываться с кем-то колкостями и остроумными ремарками, жонглировать невинными оскорблениями — Асо чувствовал, как к нему потихоньку возвращается воля к жизни. Но отразится ли это на его аппетите? Что, если его организм достиг той стадии, когда уже физически не может усваивать пищу?

— По-моему, вас слишком опекают. И вам такая опека не на пользу. Но со мной этот номер не пройдёт, я не ваш подчинённый, льстить вам не буду. — Эйске наклонился к нему, опираясь на стол. 

— Ты и месяца в моём ресторане не продержался, помнишь? Но ты прав, дерзи, сколько хочешь. — Вместо того, чтобы схватить Эйске за ворот майки, как хотелось сначала, Асо убрал с его лба непослушные пряди. Задержался пальцами над ухом, будто невзначай. — Волосы разве что подбери, хорошо?

Обострённое обоняние Асо уловило лимонный аромат шампуня и топлёного масла. Эйске обиженно фыркнул и отстранился, возвращаясь к кастрюле, в которой, судя по специфическому запаху, кипел рис в курином бульоне. Странное сочетание, но, к удивлению, Асо нравилось. 

Как нравилось наблюдать за работой Эйске, уверенными движениями его пальцев красивой формы, покрытых следами от ожогов и порезов. За сосредоточенным выражением лица и торжествующей полуулыбкой, когда получалось задуманное. Асо поймал себя на мысли, что любуется, и это отвлекало его от негативных реакций на еду. Вот оно что? Стоило увлечься всерьёз? Тогда почему же тогда, в ресторане… 

— Готово. И не надо такого взгляда: «О да это просто размазня!» В вашем состоянии ничего другого есть пока нельзя. Сами довели себя… Знал бы — ни за что не приготовил бы вам тогда этот чёртов суп Дюбарри. Держите, и я тоже поем, потому что иначе не успею до открытия. 

Перед Асо очутилась тарелка с обычной, на первый взгляд, рисовой кашей, украшенной щепоткой зелени. Он с опаской посмотрел на еду, не решаясь попробовать. Пахло изумительно, но Асо перестал доверять своим ощущениям за то, что те постоянно играли с ним злую шутку. Впервые за долгое время живот скрутил голодный спазм. 

— Не бойтесь, — попытался утешить его Эйске. Расположившись напротив, он принялся уплетать ту же самую кашу, только себе он положил ещё яйцо всмятку. — Кроме меня, тут никого нет, да и я уверен, вам понравится. Потому что готовил только я, вот этими руками, которым я абсолютно доверяю. И вы доверьтесь им. Прошу вас. 

— Хорошо. Я попробую, — выдохнул Асо.

Эйске кивнул и даже перестал есть, чтобы понаблюдать. Под его добродушным и в то же время строгим взглядом Асо почему-то перестал нервничать. Успокоиться. Не бояться. Довериться. Вроде бы ничего сложного — съесть порцию риса. Не прыгнуть с парашютом, не рискнуть миллионом. Просто поесть и не выдать еду обратно. Легко, гораздо легче, чем управлять корпорацией. 

Почему Эйске так добр к нему сейчас? Но об этом стоило подумать потом.

По-детски зажмурившись, Асо быстро проглотил одну ложку. Прислушался к своим ощущениям. Вторую смаковал медленнее, прокатывая на языке тёплую вкусную массу. Никакого отторжения. Потом проглотил ещё пару ложек, вместе с зеленью. При этом недоуменно посмотрел на Эйске — какую магию он на этот раз применил? Тот смущённо улыбался в ответ.

— Вкусно… Правда, вкусно… — прошептал Асо, зачёрпывая ложку за ложкой. — Но как? Как у тебя получилось?

— Осторожнее, не спешите. — Эйске накрыл его руку своей и мягко заставил опустить. — Нельзя набрасываться, вы же чёрт знает сколько голодали. 

Асо молча кивнул, потому что не мог произнести ни слова: к горлу подступил комок. Только расплакаться перед Эйске ещё не хватало. Асо невольно вспомнил, как когда-то в детстве, чуть не умерев с голоду в пустой квартире, со слезами на глазах ел онигири, которым угостил его полицейский.

Закрыв лицо руками, Асо опустил ложку, пытаясь совладать с дрожью то ли облегчения, то ли радости. Он не видел, как ушёл Эйске, только почувствовал, как тот слегка сжал его плечо на прощание.

На столе рядом с наполовину пустой тарелкой лежала записка:

 _Я приду завтра. Берегите себя._

 

***

Эйске скучал. Он уже полчаса торчал в чужой квартире, ожидая хозяина, который впервые так долго задерживался на работе. Можно было порадоваться, что состояние Асо улучшилось настолько, что тот позволял себе переработать, но Эйске от этого скорее немного обиделся, как будто он старался понапрасну. 

Примчался, привёз ризотто с грибами, успел холодный суп на завтра приготовить и даже десерт. И что в итоге? Господин Асо изволил не явиться домой вовремя? 

Из-за него Эйске должен был уходить до закрытия и оставлять ресторан на Чие и остальных. Не каждый день, конечно, два-три раза в неделю плюс один из выходных. Пусть даже это была подработка. Гораздо легче и приятнее, чем таскать балки на стройке. Настолько приятнее, что на третью неделю Эйске почувствовал себя виноватым — ему слишком нравилось готовить для Асо, чтобы ещё и получать за это деньги. Для успокоения совести Эйске решил тратить их исключительно на благо ресторана и на прибавку к зарплате друзьям. 

— Интересно, он наорёт на меня, если я тут без спросу всё осмотрю? — Сидеть без дела на диване, листая женский глянцевый журнал на французском, Эйске уже надоело. Он успел проголодаться, но хотел дождаться Асо. Их совместные ужины успели войти в привычку. — А то я кроме кухни с гостиной ничего и не видел толком. 

Квартира у Асо была огромная: двухэтажная, просторная, с высокими потолками. Эйске невольно сравнил её с той каморкой, в которую он вернулся после развода, когда пришлось снова жить с отцом. К тесноте привыкаешь, поэтому в одиночку в таких хоромах Эйске чувствовал бы себя неуютно. Если только с кем-то… Нет-нет, надо выбросить из головы непрошеную мысль. Далеко от ресторана, да и Асо ни за что не согласится. 

На втором этаже находились две спальни и кабинет. Эйске заглянул в каждую комнату исключительно из любопытства. Идеальный порядок и минимум мебели в спальне для гостей. Аромат роз и слабая вонь лекарств в спальне Асо — Эйске постеснялся рассматривать детали обстановки, да и задёрнутые шторы мало что позволяли увидеть. 

Входить в кабинет он не собирался. Только заглянуть, не более. Но против полок во всю стену, заставленных компакт-дисками, устоять было трудно. Сначала Эйске решил, что среди них будет исключительно классика и джаз, но в коллекции Асо оказались и британская, и французская поп-музыка, и даже старый рок. Что шокировало Эйске. Он вспомнил, как лет пять назад, когда они только познакомились и враждовали, Асо всячески давал понять, как ненавидит этот «бессмысленный деструктивный мусор» и что Эйске потратил лучшие годы своей жизни впустую. 

А что ж на самом деле? Дэвид Боуи, Roxy Music, Queen? Тем более на виниле? И куча групп, о которых Эйске имел лишь смутное представление, потому что никогда не интересовался «древностями». Понятно, почему Асо не нравилась та музыка, что обычно играла в Hungry. 

Сложивший у Эйске образ окончательно разбился о гитарный футляр, спрятанный в углу между полками. Если в довершение всего Асо умел на ней играть… 

— Я лет пятнадцать к ней не притрагивался. Но рука не поднялась избавиться. 

От неожиданно раздавшегося в тишине голоса Эйске замешкался, резко развернулся и в результате ударился локтём о выступ. Тихо выругавшись, поклонился с виноватым видом. Асо стоял в дверях, скрестив руки на груди, и хмурился. 

— Клянусь, я не хотел ничего знать о вашей коллекции дисков! И ничего не трогал! — Эйске хлопнул руками, вымаливая прощение. Потом выпрямился и улыбнулся, осмелев от того, что не последовало немедленного окрика. — Расскажите, откуда у вас гитара. Я даже не представлял, что вы играть умеете.

— И хорошо, что не представлял. Если кому-нибудь проболтаешься… — Асо ткнул ему пальцем в грудь и посмотрел так, что Эйске сразу же захотелось отвести взгляд, но он выдержал. — Пойдём, я умираю с голоду.

За ужином к Асо вернулось хорошее настроение. Он даже открыл вино, “Duet” Louis Latour, которое Эйске пробовал в детстве, когда пить спиртное ему давали только чуть-чуть, по особым случаям. Эйске вспомнил слова матери о том, что «сочетание несочетаемого способно перевернуть мир», и подумал, что эта фраза хорошо описывает его нынешнее общение с Асо и жизнь рокера, ставшего шеф-поваром, в целом. 

Опьянев от свежего шелковистого вкуса вина и голоса Асо, Эйске сидел молча. Его клонило в сон, он время от времени пытался сосредоточиться на том, о чём рассказывал Асо — о своём юношеском увлечении, о рок-группе, в которой тот был вокалистом около года, — но всё равно клевал носом, вздрагивая от окриков Асо, приводивших его в чувство. 

— Сыграйте что-нибудь, — буркнул Эйске, подпирая кулаком щёку. — А то я всё ещё не верю. 

— Тебе не пора домой? — Асо поднялся, чтобы собрать посуду. — Не думал, что ты так легко пьянеешь. 

— Пожалуйста! Я посижу вон там, на диване. Обещаю, буду молчать! — Эйске хотел схватить Асо за рукав, но промахнулся, свалив бокал. К счастью, успев поймать. — Когда ещё такой случай представится? 

Асо обречённо кивнул, слегка покраснев. Воодушевившись, Эйске забрал у него тарелки и мягко подтолкнул в сторону лестницы на второй этаж. На трезвую голову подобное ему бы и в голову не пришло — он не хотел фамильярничать с Асо и не считал его другом. Однако их отношения сильно изменились, и до дружбы было рукой подать. Вопрос был в том, кто первым решится переступить эту грань.

Гитару пришлось настраивать: Асо долго ковырялся и морщился, видимо, с непривычки. Эйске порывался подойти помочь (сам он когда-то играл на басе), но под недовольными взглядами, которые бросал Асо в его сторону, сел и больше не дёргался. Только наблюдал, как пальцы Асо мягко перебирали струны, беспорядочно вспоминая аккорды, заново привыкая к инструменту. От того, как Асо склонился над гитарой, от выражения его лица Эйске хотелось плакать. Из-за вина или острого чувства ностальгии? Он хмыкнул и быстро смахнул предательскую влагу с глаз.

— Мне когда-то очень нравилась эта песня. Надеюсь, я её ещё помню. — Асо начал играть.

_We passed upon the stair, we spoke of was and when  
Although I wasn’t there, he said I was his friend…_

Играл он неряшливо, пропуская один-два аккорда, и немного быстрее, чем следовало. Тем не менее, Эйске узнал эту песню, она звучала в ресторане в тот вечер, когда к ним зашёл Асо. The Man Who Sold the World[url= https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d-0UrJHYGAY]*[/url] — да, она именно так называлась.

_…I spoke into his eyes  
I thought you died alone, a long long time ago…_

— Нежный голос, как у ангела… — пробормотал Эйске, не скрывая зевок. — Если б у нас был такой вокалист.

Больше всего сейчас хотелось устроиться поуютнее и заснуть, забыв обо всём. Что Эйске и сделал, убаюканный песней, уставший за долгий день. 

Спал Эйске крепко, без сновидений, и открыл глаза только наутро. Пару минут он пытался сообразить, как оказался на чужом диване и почему укрыт тёплым покрывалом, а всё тело ломило от лежания в неудобной позе.

— Доброе утро. Соизволил, наконец, подняться? — До обидного свежий и красивый, как из рекламного ролика, Асо сидел за столом, потягивая ароматный кофе, и что-то читал на планшете. — Кстати, я забыл у тебя кое-что спросить…

— Простите, что так завалился спать вчера. Сейчас что-нибудь приготовлю… 

От следующей реплики Асо Эйске застыл на месте, не успев сделать и шага. 

— Ты поедешь со мной в Париж?

 

***

_Два месяца назад_

— Мсье Асо, сюда, пожалуйста. Прошу Вас. Ждём с нетерпением. 

Он едва не потерялся во вспышках фотокамер и шуме голосов, довольный тем не менее, что задуманное идёт по плану. От рукопожатий и приветствий на разных языках голова шла кругом, а от переводчика — очкарика даже младше Эйске — было мало толку, бедняга трясся и запинался, поэтому Асо в итоге отправил его домой, решив, что справится собственными силами. Он свободно говорил по-французски и по-английски, но совсем плохо по-немецки, борясь с произношением и глаголами, однако его понимали, даже не переспрашивая.

Налаживание связей требовало присутствовать на приёмах, вечеринках и светских событиях. Асо считал это необходимым для работы злом — с возрастом его всё меньше и меньше привлекали сборища сильных мира сего, хороводы масок и льстивых речей. Именно сейчас, участвуя в переговорах по созданию совместного французско-японского культурного центра, Асо понял, как устал от притворства и хитрых манипуляций. Но отступать было не в его правилах.

Вежливо отказываясь от шампанского, этим вечером Асо пил только минеральную воду, так как ничего не ел целый день, проведя его в разъездах и встречах с деловыми партнёрами, а все свободные минуты — за изучением документов. И отвлекался только на мысли об Эйске, предвкушая спокойный домашний ужин… если, конечно, мальчишке не придёт в голову затеять ссору, на что у Асо уже не оставалось сил. 

— Чёрт, не успел даже ответить, — прошептал Асо, украдкой проверяя телефон. Одно сообщение, прочитанное ещё днём, в котором Эйске писал, что привезёт из ресторана омара и немного сыра бри. — Он уже наверняка вернулся.

Впервые за вечер Асо оставили в покое, вокруг него даже образовалось пустое пространство. Гости постепенно расходились, прощались с хозяином, пожилым меценатом, и его семьёй. Асо воспользовался моментом, чтобы уйти, но перед этим пришлось пожимать руки, целовать воздух у напудренных щёк, улыбаться, сыпать льстивыми уверениями о продолжении сотрудничества, а также вежливо отклонить несколько завуалированных предложений от мужчин и женщин провести ночь в более интимной обстановке. 

Асо любил этот город, эту страну и её жителей, только иногда приходилось напоминать себе за что именно. За силуэт Эйфелевой башни на фоне тёмного бархатного неба в огнях. Или за уединённую квартиру на тихой улочке неподалёку от авеню Фош, в которой они с Эйске жили последние несколько недель. Или за воздух, пропитанный романтикой и лёгким сумасбродством — лишь бы не перепутать их с ароматом свежей выпечки из булочной мадам Билле, что располагалась по-соседству. 

Поддавшись безумию парижской жизни, Асо перестал сопротивляться своим чувствам и признал, что влюбился. Безвозвратно и безнадёжно, в человека, который ещё недавно был женат и считал его чуть ли не врагом. Их отношения сейчас походили на воздушный шарик, готовый лопнуть от любого неверного шага и слова, но они оба надували его всё больше и больше — спорами, намеренными провокациями и критикой.

О, Асо доставляло невыразимое удовольствие критиковать Эйске во всём, начиная от внешнего вида и ошибок во французском и заканчивая профессиональными навыками. Эйске злился, огрызался в ответ и доказывал, что он способен на большее. Ни разу не порывался сбежать, не ломался под давлением — этого Асо боялся так же, как и реакции Эйске, когда тот поймёт, как на самом деле Асо к нему относится. 

«Ещё не время, надо внимательно и терпеливо выждать подходящего момента», — так утешал себя Асо. Ему уже приходилось соблазнять натуралов, ничем хорошим это не заканчивалось, но так просто отказываться и утешаться романтикой безответной любви не входило в его планы.

От того, согласится ли Эйске сопровождать его в течение следующих трёх месяцев, зависело всё — Асо не привык идти на ненужный риск, поэтому учёл свои прошлые ошибки и то, что Эйске отказался от его прошлого предложения фактически в последний момент. 

Заручившись клятвенным заверением Эйске, что он приедет, как только уладит дела с рестораном и закроет его на «каникулы», Асо полетел во Францию один. Его парижская квартира в старом османовском доме, в шестнадцатом округе, была в полном порядке, за ней исправно следил управляющий. Асо проводил тут несколько месяцев в году, приезжая по делам или отдохнуть. Но впервые за десять лет он собирался пустить в своё «убежище» кого-то ещё. 

Эйске сдержал обещание и прилетел через неделю. Несмотря на занятость, Асо сам поехал его встречать. Прибытие рейса задержали на два часа, и всё это время Асо сходил с ума от волнения и жалел, что не отправил за Эйске шофёра или переводчика. Пришлось коротать время в кафетерии за работой и проклинать их дрянной кофе. 

При виде долговязой фигуры, возвышавшейся среди группы пожилых туристов, Асо захлестнула волна облегчения, смешанного с плохо скрываемой радостью. Он даже чмокнул Эйске в щёку, пока тот не успел прийти в себя от суеты аэропорта и гула чужой речи вокруг, и напомнил (слегка лукавя), что это нормальное для Европы приветствие. Эйске напрягся от неожиданности, но не протестовал.

По поводу совместного проживания он возмущался недолго, пока Асо не доказал ему, что по финансовым и практическим соображениям снимать отдельное жильё не стоило. Квартира Асо находилась в центре Парижа, до нового места работы Эйске — ресторана Cobea на улице Раймон Лоссеран — на велосипеде можно было добраться минут за двадцать. 

Иллюзия совместной жизни оказалось столь сильной, что Асо уже не представлял себе, как они расстанутся по возвращении в Токио, и заранее ревновал Эйске к его друзьям в Hungry и к любой женщине, которая решит с ним сблизиться. Француженок Асо не опасался, под их общительностью не скрывалось стремление удержать и привязать к себе, а лёгкий нрав позволял относиться к свиданиям и сексу, как к чему-то обыденному, вроде наслаждения хорошей кухней. 

Однако же Эйске исправно возвращался домой практически каждую ночь, за исключением редких вылазок с коллегами в ночные клубы и бары, и присутствия женщины, переходящей границы дружбы и лёгкого флирта, не ощущалось. На радость Асо.

Разрушить гармонию сложившихся отношений могли только они сами. Поэтому Асо чувствовал, что ходит по краю каждый раз, когда говорил Эйске гадости или нарочно касался его плеча, локтя или спины, задерживая руку дольше, чем допускали приличия. 

— Господина самурая завтра забирать как обычно? — Водитель опустил перегородку. Высокий толстый мулат, говорил по-французски с лёгким акцентом, подхватывал у Асо японские словечки и постоянно называл его «самураем» или «сёгуном», за что получал нагоняи. 

— В два. У господина самурая завтра выходной в первой половине дня.

В сквере не работали фонари, площадка освещалась только светом из окон. Скамейку вдоль дорожки занимали кошки, две чёрных крепко спали, растянувшись во всю длину, а третья, серая, недовольно посмотрела на Асо, приоткрыв один глаз. 

— Простите, мадам, что вернулся так поздно. — Асо шутливо поклонился, проходя мимо. 

Свет в их окнах, выходивших в сквер, не горел. Эйске ещё не вернулся или не стал дожидаться? Квартира встретила тишиной и темнотой. Асо постарался не шуметь, кинул пиджак на кресло в гостиной, с удовольствием развязал галстук. Дома. 

На столе в кухне обнаружился ещё не успевший остыть ужин: омар под соусом бешамель, сыр с чёрными трюфелями и начатая бутылка столового вина. Будто Эйске только что отошёл, успев всё приготовить за пять минут до его приезда. 

Прежде чем не спеша насладиться едой, Асо заглянул в спальню Эйске. Тот и правда уже спал: на боку, лицом к двери, укрывшись почти с головой — от открытого окна тянуло прохладой. Проворчав что-то про дурную голову, Асо постарался ступать осторожно и неслышно. Закрыл окно и не удержался, подошёл к кровати. 

«Виновен только в том, что люблю тебя», — пришла в голову строчка из старой песни. Асо очень хотелось провести рукой по волосам Эйске и дотронуться до щеки. Удержаться было выше его сил. 

Осторожно протянуть руку, задержать палец на пару секунд. Коснуться его губ, а потом своих. От страха, что Эйске вот-вот проснётся, у Асо пересохло горло. 

К концу этого лета он точно сойдёт с ума. 

 

***

— Значит, вы с мсье Асо — любовники? 

От такого неожиданного и прямого вопроса Эйске чуть не подавился стейком и закашлялся, не успев прикрыть рот. Его спутница взвизгнула, отпрыгнув вместе со стулом, громко рассмеялась и сочувственно похлопала Эйске по спине. Успокоившись, он продышался и опустошил бокал пива, потом стукнул им в сердцах по столу. Чёртовы француженки, которые любят совать нос в чужие дела!

— Блин, да нет же! С чего ты взяла? — Он фамильярно обнял её за плечи, то ли забыв на пьяную голову о приличиях, то ли потому что с самого начала знакомства видел в ней не женщину, а боевого товарища. — Я нормальный. Понимаешь?

— Конечно, конечно, мы все тут нормальные.  La normale, a droite?! — протянула Мари, обернувшись, отсалютовала пивом компании крепких мужиков за соседним столиком. Те ответили свистом и неразборчивыми воплями. — Эйске, вот что я тебе скажу. Если бы за моей подругой через день, каждый день, приезжал на «Мерсе» такой богатый и красивый мужик вроде мсье Асо, я бы двадцать евро поставила на то, что они встречаются! Ну, или заставила бы её с ним переспать. 

— Но я же не твоя подруга. Я сам мужик… — Эйске уставился в серо-зелёные глаза Мари и подивился — в них как будто цвели подсолнухи: зрачок обрамляли рыжие кольца. Красивые, непохожие на тёмные глаза японок. От смущения он снова рассмеялся, опустив взгляд на её пышные формы, скрытые под красной рубашкой в клетку. — Наверное. Кто я ему?.. Личный шеф-повар? Мальчик на побегушках? 

— Я видела, как он на тебя смотрит. Так тоскливо и со злостью, как будто голодный котяра на крысу. Может, конечно, я не понимаю эти ваши японские заморочки, но ведь какая разница? Любовь… она везде одинакова. И ты сам не увидишь, пока тебя носом не ткнут. 

— Одно из двух: или ты перепила, или перемудрила. Боже, зачем Асо-сан приходил в ресторан? Зачем настоял на том, чтобы заезжать за мной? И что… все решили, что я с ним сплю?

— Ага, — радостно кивнула Мари и принялась доедать картошку. Стейк исчез с её тарелки ещё полчаса назад. 

— Так вот почему официантки… София и Рени недоумённо покосились на меня, когда я пытался пригласить их на свидание? — Вздохнув, Эйске закрыл ладонями лицо, чувствуя, будто над ним зло подшутили. — А я думал, они просто меня невзлюбили за что-то. И Жером-сан, сомелье, странно на меня теперь смотрит. Чёрт! 

— Ничего страшного! Ты отлично вписался в коллектив, жаль будет с тобой расставаться. Ce mignon! — Мари взъерошила Эйске волосы и, прежде чем он успел отодвинуться и недовольно рявкнуть, достала телефон. — Сфоткаемся на память! Наверное, больше мы не сможем так вдвоём потусить. 

Эйске выдавил из себя некое подобие улыбки и мстительно поднял растопыренные пальцы в виде V над головой Мари, за что потом получил тычок под рёбра и виновато развёл руками. Оба снова рассмеялись. 

Два с половиной месяца в Париже пролетели как удивительный сон, в котором были и неприятности, и замечательные мгновения, и новые встречи. Для Эйске они стали окном в чужой, огромный мир, по сравнению с которым его прежнее окружение, его ресторан, казались крошечными и далёкими. 

Всё происходило в своё время. И то, что он когда-то отказался от поездки, принесло свои плоды. Эйске не жалел о том, что упустил свой шанс, как и не жалел о том, что согласился сопровождать Асо в этот раз. И был очень благодарен друзьям, которые как будто прочитали его мысли и сами предложили закрыть ресторан, чтобы отдохнуть друг от друга. К своему ужасу Эйске понял, что не вспоминал о них почти всё время пребывания во Франции. 

— Злятся, наверняка, что не звоню и не пишу, — пробормотал он, потягивая уже пятое или шестое на очереди пиво. И в ответ на немой вопрос, показал Мари одну из последних фотографий, вся банда вместе на фоне вывески Hungry. — Это мои друзья. Перед отъездом сняли. 

— Круто. Я загляну к вам, когда накоплю денег и перееду жить в Токио. А потом, лет через пять, открою собственный ресторан, и ты обязательно будешь ко мне наведываться. — Мари подняла большой палец. Она хорошо говорила по-японски и мечтала жить в стране, из которой Эйске подумывал сбежать. Когда-нибудь, в будущем. — Договорились?

— Конечно. Пойдём уже, а? Асо-сан опять распекать будет. — Эйске потянулся за бумажником. 

— А ты не любишь, когда он тебя критикует, да? — подмигнула Мари.

— Привык уже. Да и критикует он обычно по делу.

По сравнению с жарой внутри закусочной, пропитанной запахами мяса, спиртного и сигарет, ночная прохлада показалась раем, а воздух чистым и сладким. Приятное впечатление тут же испортили три пьяных парня, которые столкнулись с ними, едва Эйске и Мари успели пройти полквартала. Один из них врезался плечом в Эйске, обдав перегаром, а другой вдруг согнулся пополам, его вырвало прямо у ног Мари. Та не растерялась и заехала ему по голове сумкой, осыпая ругательствами на французском. 

— Плохо дело, плохо… Слышь, ты, я не хочу с вами драться! — Эйске едва увернулся от удара, слишком чёткого и уверенного для пьяницы. Подстава? От волнения все французские слова вылетели у него из головы. — Чего надо, денег? Нет у нас денег! 

Нападавшие говорили с сильным акцентом, Эйске едва их понимал. Мари, судя по всему, тоже. Она пыталась вырваться из крепкой хватки здоровяка в чёрном спортивном костюме, а два других прижали Эйске к стене. 

— Да нечего с нас взять, отвалите! 

Он замахнулся на одного из грабителей и перехватил руку с ножом, ударил её несколько раз об стену. Второй заехал Эйске по рёбрам, выбив из него всю волю к сопротивлению. Согнувшись, он опустился на асфальт и взвыл, когда на его правую руку несколько раз опустился тяжёлый ботинок. 

От расправы их спасла сирена. При виде патрульной машины, свернувшей в переулок, подонки удрали. Эйске и Мари остались разбираться с полицейскими. Пока она торопливо рассказывала лысому офицеру средних лет о том, что произошло, Эйске доковылял до ближайшего места, где можно было посидеть — каменных ступенек, ведущих к заколоченной двери. Он поморщился, разглядывая безжизненно повисшую кисть руки. Каждая попытка ею пошевелить отдавалась дикой болью. 

Как завтра работать? Осталось же совсем немного до отъезда в Японию. И хуже всего — дома от Асо его наверняка не ждёт ничего, кроме презрения и разочарования. 

Эйске в сердцах пнул пяткой крошащийся камень. Выдохнул с шумом, стиснув зубы от боли в груди. 

«Бесполезен. Не можешь работать — значит, бесполезен». 

— Они попросили завтра зайти в участок, дать показания. — Мари присела с ним рядом, обеспокоенно погладила его по плечу. — Я дала им номер твоего телефона. Тебе к врачу надо, давай попросим копов, они отвезут.

В голове Эйске боролись мальчишеское желание высокомерно отказаться, выдержав боль, и взрослая рациональность, твердившая, что лучше послушаться и поехать в больницу, ведь случись что с рукой — он больше не сможет держать ни нож, ни гитару. 

В итоге разум победил гордость, и минут через двадцать Эйске оказался в отделении травматологии какой-то районной больницы, не представляя, где именно она находится. Поэтому попросил Мари позвонить Асо. Хотелось отложить неприятный разговор и объяснения как можно дольше. Были бы деньги — сам вернулся бы домой на такси. 

Вот так за пару часов прекрасный сон превратился в кошмар. 

Асо ждал в пустом вестибюле. Ничего не сказал, лицо застыло в непроницаемой маске — нельзя было понять, злился ли он, волновался, расстроился или относился к произошедшему, как к досадной помехе. Только оглядел, словно оценивая ущерб, потом отвел Мари в сторону. О чём они шептались, Эйске не услышал. 

В такси они ехали молча. Асо избегал встречаться с ним взглядом, смотрел в окно. По тому, как он сжал руку в кулак до побелевших костяшек и время от времени стучал им то по сиденью, то себе по колену, Эйске понял, что Асо злится и изо всех сил старается сдерживаться. Почему-то это наблюдение порадовало. Значит, всё-таки беспокоился.

Асо не стал его дожидаться. От быстрых шагов бросились врассыпную кошки, до этого дремавшие на ещё теплом от дневной жары асфальте, перекрыв подход к парадному входу. Эйске плёлся следом, чувствуя, будто к ногам привязали тяжеленные мешки. 

Дома игра в молчанку продолжилась. Асо сидел в кресле, спиной к дверному проёму. При виде Эйске поднялся, вытащил из бара бутылку скотча. Налить ему не удалось — руки заметно тряслись, горлышко со звоном стукалось о край рюмки.

— Давайте я, — не в силах больше терпеть тишину, предложил Эйске и подошёл, несмотря на яростный взгляд в ответ. 

Стоять в наклон было слишком больно, поэтому Эйске прихватил ещё одну рюмку для себя и со стонами и кряхтением опустился на пол рядом, благо столик был достаточно низким. Разливать, держа бутылку левой, было трудно, но он справился, не пролив ни капли. 

Асо осушил рюмку залпом, наклонился вперёд. Тут его наконец прорвало.

— Ямате Эйске… ты дурак. Правда. В жизни не встречал никого дурнее тебя. Полный идиот. 

— Я в курсе, — хмыкнул Эйске. Не стоило на обезболивающих пить, да ещё и скотч. Поэтому и дурак. Но когда он слушался чьих-то указаний? — Прошу прощения. Я очень-очень сильно извиняюсь, что подвёл вас и коллег в ресторане. Извините.

Превозмогая боль, он поклонился, не удержался и опёрся одной рукой об пол. Не смея поднять глаза, Эйске не видел выражения лица Асо, с которым тот вдруг встал перед ним на колени и осторожно обнял за плечи. Эйске вспомнил, как Асо прижимал его к себе, когда они оказались запертыми в холодильнике. Тогда ощущать присутствие Асо рядом было противно, но сейчас же… 

— Почему ты полез в драку? Почему просто не отдал деньги, телефон, да что угодно? Я так и знал, что рано или поздно ты влипнешь в неприятности… 

— Они меня сами находят, вы же знаете.

Эйске не делал попыток освободиться, каждое лишнее движение отдавалось искрами в глазах. Раньше он не обращал внимания, какие мягкие у Асо были волосы и как от него приятно пахло. К холодному цитрусовому аромату парфюма примешивался запах спиртного и совсем слабый — сигарет. 

— Вы курили?

— Это из-за тебя, — Асо отстранился. — И не надейся, что я буду за тобой ухаживать. 

Кривая усмешка, ироничный взгляд. Похоже, «его снежное величество» быстро пришёл в норму. Обошлось без лишних насмешек и нотаций, отчего Эйске в глубине души почувствовал каплю разочарования. 

 

***

Идея отправиться вдвоём на несколько дней в поездку — в Сен-Тропе, на Лазурный берег — пришла в голову Асо в среду, за завтраком, пока он наблюдал, как Эйске со всех сторон фотографирует круассаны с сыром и шоколадом, которые тот покупал каждое утро в булочной мадам Билле. На вопрос: «Зачем, они ведь все одинаковые?» — он обычно отвечал: «Для справки, потому что учусь!» 

В последнюю неделю перед возвращением в Японию им оказалось нечего делать. С рестораном Эйске попрощался из-за травмы. После небольшой реабилитации его рука пришла в норму, но возвращаться в Cobea уже не было смысла: туда взяли нового стажёра. Однако вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться заслуженным отдыхом и гулять по Парижу, Эйске целыми днями торчал в квартире, занимая кухню, и доставал Асо кулинарными экспериментами. У Асо, в свою очередь, закончились переговоры, оставалась только бумажная работа и несколько встреч, после чего дела спокойно можно было передавать другим.

Обоим необходимо было развеяться. Асо хотелось увидеть места, которые он последний раз посещал лет десять назад, и показать их Эйске. Рассказывая ему об этой идее, Асо говорил нарочито небрежно. Потому что волновался, будто собираясь поделиться чем-то очень важным и дорогим сердцу. 

На следующий день, рано утром, Асо осматривал новенький, взятый на прокат бордовый Maserati GrandCabrio — красивый и мощный итальянский монстр около пяти метров в длину. Если уж и провести за рулём несколько суток, то только на такой роскошной машине. Асо кружил вокруг неё около четверти часа, ожидая, пока Эйске соизволит спуститься и вынести сумки. 

Погода обещала быть самой подходящей для путешествия. Асо залюбовался безупречно ярким и чистым небом на фоне фасадов домов. 

— Мы на четыре дня едем. Зачем? — громко возмутился Эйске, таща на себе две сумки и корзинку с сэндвичами в дорогу. 

— Смена одежды. Я же не собираюсь выглядеть, как… некоторые. Интересно, что о нас люди подумают? 

Асо скептически посмотрел на джинсы Эйске, обрезанные по колено, и затасканную зелёную футболку с надписью «Please trust me, I’m an asshole». Потом на свои белые льняные брюки и светло-серую рубашку. 

— Сочетание несочетаемого, — усмехнулся Эйске, загружая вещи в багажник. 

— Вот я и спрашиваю себя, как умудряюсь тебя терпеть столько времени? — Асо развёл руками. — Или потому что у нас обоих проблемы с общением, поэтому мы так хорошо поладили? И сотри уже с лица эту всезнающую ухмылку, смотреть противно. Всё, хватит болтать, к десяти я хочу быть в Осере, это первая остановка по пути.

— Чёрт, вот это тачка… 

— Решил, что мы поедем на чём-то мелком и убогом? И только не надо про компенсацию размера… с этим у меня всё в порядке. 

— Я ни о чём таком не подумал. — Эйске невинно пожал плечами. 

Спустя час с лишним они выехали из Парижа. На трассе можно было откинуть верх и наслаждаться попутным ветром. Асо держал скорость на грани дозволенного и время от времени проверял в зеркало заднего вида, насколько сильно растрепались волосы. 

Наблюдая за этими манипуляциями, Эйске посмеивался и бесцеремонно пытался фотографировать Асо и себя на его фоне. Вскоре Асо это надоело, и он предложил Эйске либо сесть за руль и утихомириться, либо просто утихомириться или же идти пешком обратно в Париж. Тот пробурчал извинения и уткнулся в телефон, рассылая сообщения друзьям. Потом и вовсе задремал, надвинув кепку на лоб. Асо поглядывал на него спящего и улыбался украдкой, думая, как просто быть счастливым в данный конкретный момент и не оглядываться назад.

В Осере, прославившимся как родина шабли, они провели около двух часов. Позавтракали сыром, фруктовыми пирожными и крепким кофе в La Pause Gourmande, где подавали отличные десерты, а потом размяли ноги, прогулявшись по старым улочкам, посмотрели на знаменитое аббатство Сен-Жермен — Эйске охотно внимал историческим анекдотам в пересказе Асо. Сами церкви его не особо интересовали, но он всё равно фотографировал, прикинувшись типичным туристом. Под конец они купили несколько бутылок шабли и отправились дальше. 

После Шалон-сюр-Сона Эйске вызвался помочь вести, однако он совсем не дружил с неяпонскими машинами, поэтому Асо больше нервничал, сидя на пассажирском сиденье, чем за рулём. После часа ругани и обострившейся головной боли у Асо, незадолго до въезда в город, они снова поменялись местами, к радости обоих. За полчаса Эйске успел приговорить пару банок пива и снова задремал, не чувствуя за собой ни капли вины за то, что водил из ряда вон плохо. Третировать его за это было бесполезно, Асо смирился с ролью шофёра. 

Вечер они провели в Лионе — Асо очень любил этот город — и остались там на ночь. Асо напомнил Эйске, как тот когда-то отказался от работы в одном из лучших ресторанов Лиона, и решил показать, чего же тот лишился. Пока не стемнело, они поднялись на фуникулёре на холм Фурвьер, посмотреть на базилику Нотр-Дам-де-Фурвьер и полюбоваться открывающимся видом на город и металлическую башню на другом берегу Соны. Посидели немного среди толпы зрителей, собравшихся в амфитеатре, где проходил «Ночи Фурвьер» — ежегодный фестиваль музыки, театра и кино. 

Асо рассказывал Эйске, чем знаменит этот город, и был удивлён, что имена Сент-Экзюпери, Рабле и братьев Люмьер для него не пустой звук. И ещё раз убедился, насколько ошибочным было первое впечатление о мальчишке. Как и у Эйске об Асо, о чём тот сообщил во время одного пьяного разговора по душам.

Изучать прелести и кошмары лионской кухни Эйске отправился в одиночку — при всей любви Асо к boudin aux pommes и tarte a la praline его нынешнее состояние здоровья не позволяло излишеств, особенно приготовленных чужими людьми. Сейчас Асо не смог бы съесть даже то, что приготовил знаменитый Поль Бокюз, но всё равно слегка расстроился, когда в этот раз не смог заказать столик в его ресторане. 

Пришлось ложиться спать голодным. Асо с грустью вспоминал, что единственное, что он съел за день — это приготовленные Эйске сэндвичи и пару пирожных. Неприятные воспоминания тут же развеялись, когда на следующее утро Асо обнаружил, что в номере его ждёт плотный завтрак из омлета, ветчины и свежей выпечки. Эйске похвастался, как помогал вчера хозяйке бушона Le Sud и за это тётушка позволила ему воспользоваться кухней. И ещё извинился за то, что пренебрёг своими обязанностями и оставил Асо без ужина.

Попрощавшись с Лионом, они двинулись дальше через Валанс (расположенный на перекрёстке дорог, ведущих к Лазурному берегу) до Авиньона. Там они ненадолго остановились на обед и беглый осмотр очередных готических церквей. Асо спешил доехать к вечеру до Экс-ан-Прованса — их последняя остановка перед Сен-Тропе. Хотелось как следует отдохнуть и расслабиться на мягкой кровати, так как сказывался второй день сидения за рулём. 

Когда уже стемнело и на город опустилась прохлада, они вышли погулять по главной улице города, бульвару Кур-Мирабо, в сторону фонтана Ротондо в виде карусели.

Эйске неожиданно остановился, как будто собирался сказать нечто важное.

— Я вам говорил спасибо? За вот это всё? — Эйске неопределённо махнул рукой, подразумевая под «всем» обрамлявшие улицу платаны, ряды кафе, проходящих мимо парочек и небо, чёрное от контраста с морем света вокруг. — Признавался, каким я был идиотом?

Асо рассмеялся от его необычно серьёзного выражения, но тут же извинился.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что я услышу такое. Может, ты наконец повзрослел? Или всё-таки притворяешься? 

— Да ну вас к чёрту, — буркнул Эйске и ускорил шаг, так что пришлось его догонять. 

— Зато обижаешься ты всё ещё как ребёнок, — Асо потянул его за локоть, заставляя притормозить. — Это мне в тебе и нравится. Я рад, что ты не жалеешь, что поехал. Разделил со мной одиночество. Но благодарить ещё рано. Скажешь всё, что хочешь сказать, в нашу последнюю ночь в Париже.

Последняя фраза прозвучала немного двусмысленно, но Эйске, похоже, не обратил на это внимания и потащил Асо к кафе Les Deux Garçons, известное тем, что его посещали Поль Сезанн, Эмиль Золя и Альбер Камю. Несмотря на поздний час, в кафе было много народу. 

До их отъезда обратно в Японию оставалось всего ничего. 

 

***

— Потрясающе! Красота какая! Это рай, да? А машины? Блин, да тут одни суперкары! Хотя наша тачка будет очень даже к месту. — Эйске вовсю вертел головой по сторонам, глазел на сверкающие на солнце ряды роскошных авто, на сверкающих девушек в невесомых, развевающихся на ветру платьях, на сверкающее море. Сияние ослепляло даже через тёмные очки. 

— Прекрати, ты ведёшь себя как деревенский дурачок, впервые попавший в столицу. Да и то… это не столица. Это всего лишь частный пляжный клуб… 

— …в котором тусуются исключительно богачи и знаменитости. — Мимо прошла очень знакомая пара, Эйске точно помнил, что видел их в каком-то голливудском фильме. — А, точно. Вы ведь тоже миллионер и в какой-то степени знаменитость.

— В какой-то степени? — Эйске мог поклясться, что за чёрными стёклами глаза Асо опасно сузились. — Пойдём, у нас заказано на три часа.

О демократичном характере этого ресторана уже можно было судить по вывеске — простая деревянная доска, выкрашенная в синий цвет, со светло-голубой надписью: «Le Club 55». По дороге Асо рассказывал о том, что когда-то здесь любили отдыхать французские кинозвёзды и писатели, потому что это место было тихим и уединённым. Сейчас же оно прославилось на весь мир, и заполучить тут столик стало невероятно сложно, если ты не звезда или не знаешь лично владельца, Патриса де Колмона. Асо как бы между делом упомянул, что работал тут несколько месяцев, когда ему было двадцать три года, и на тот момент он уже объездил автостопом пол-Франции. 

Стиль оформления интерьера в клубе не менялся со времён Бриджит Бардо: голубые льняные скатерти, белые мягкие диваны и парусиновые шатры под тамариксами и пальмами. Располагался он прямо на пляже. К клубу вёл деревянный пирс, у которого выстроились катера с эмблемой клуба. На них приезжали владельцы яхт, стоявших на причале около пляжа, а зеваки лениво наблюдали, как высаживались на берег Гвен Стефани с семьёй, Боно или какой-нибудь русский олигарх. 

Под навесами почти всё было забито гудящей, пьющей и наслаждающейся жизнью толпой. Миллионеры легко угадывались по непритязательному виду, небритым лицам, шортам, дорогим часам и спутницам в парео. Эйске удивился, что блюда здесь подавали совсем не пафосно-изысканные. Заведение совсем не в стиле Асо, если так подумать, но тот, похоже, чувствовал себя здесь совсем неплохо. Присутствующие оглядывались им вслед — то ли потому что они были тут единственными японцами, то ли потому что Асо выделялся сам по себе — красивый, элегантный и ухоженный. Никто бы не догадался, что ему пришлось много часов провести за рулём. 

Они расположились за угловым столиком, почти у самого песка, и немного в стороне от горластых отдыхающих. Асо отлучился ненадолго, чтобы поприветствовать владельца, а Эйске воспользовался моментом, чтобы отправить друзьям новую фотку, и тут же получил ответы, полные восторгов и зависти. 

Вскоре им принесли заказ — карпаччо из тунца, икру и овощи. Всё оказалось свежим и вкусным, пусть и слишком простым не только для ресторанов Асо, даже для Hungry. Возможно, поэтому Асо и смог это съесть, отчего Эйске почувствовал укол ревности. Рано или поздно придёт время, когда Асо перестанет в нём нуждаться. Эйске думал, что ждал этого момента с нетерпением, но на самом деле… 

Он решил, что хорошенько подумает о своём положении, когда вернётся в Японию. Пока что стоило только отдыхать и наслаждаться: троица милых девушек в бикини утащила его играть в пляжный волейбол — им нужен был ещё один участник. Полтора часа пролетели незаметно, пока красавицы со своими спутниками не упорхнули кататься на водных лыжах.

Эйске не спешил возвращаться в клуб, сначала прогулялся по берегу. Зашёл по колено в воду и не выдержал, полез купаться прямо в штанах. Не остановила даже мысль о том, что Асо потом его за это засмеёт. Ощущения оказались потрясающими. По пути обратно он даже снял рубашку. 

Вернувшись, Эйске сначала решил, что ошибся столиком. Потому что там сидело больше людей, чем когда он уходил. Асо окружили три загорелых парня, совсем ещё мальчики, как показалось Эйске. Как на подбор мускулистые, два брюнета в расстёгнутых цветастых рубашках и блондин с полуголым торсом. Все трое призывно и нахально улыбались Асо, разглядывали его, трогали за руки и плечи. Асо улыбался в ответ и что-то им шептал, наверняка пустые комплименты. Взял за подбородок блондина, будто собираясь поцеловать, что сопровождалось посвистыванием и одобрительными возгласами. 

Эйске будто прирос к месту. Мял в руках майку и силился что-то сказать, но боялся, что голос сорвётся — настолько его взбесило это зрелище и Асо, такой обходительный с этими малолетками. Чуть не облизывался, будто перед ним поставили какую-нибудь новую версию любимого блюда. 

— Ты уже вернулся? — Асо и бровью не повёл. Сделал вид, будто только что его заметил. — А меня тут развлекали, пока тебя не было. Красивые мальчики, не находишь? 

— Где? — Эйске демонстративно огляделся. — Нам уже не пора? Мы же хотели вечером выехать. 

— Иди к машине, подожди меня там, — ответил Асо и кинул ключи, не удосужившись даже обернуться. Его внимание было полностью поглощено блондином. Рука, лежавшая на смуглом плече, опустилась ниже. 

Эйске не стал смотреть дальше, развернулся и ушёл, желая очутиться в данный момент где угодно, но только не рядом с Асо. Как можно было перечеркнуть все хорошие впечатления от поездки одной этой сценой? Он сам не понимал, почему так сильно разозлился. Так сильно, что хотелось что-нибудь расколотить или побить. Но не дорогие иномарки же, век не расплатишься. Поэтому пришлось пинать столб с флагом клуба.

Забравшись в машину и включив кондиционер, Эйске откинулся на сиденье. 

Злость или ревность? Не то чтобы он не догадывался о пристрастиях Асо, особенно после времени, проведённого вместе. Асо к нему не приставал, ни разу, и даже не намекнул. Поэтому Эйске не боялся и не испытывал отвращения (а мог бы, случись это лет пять назад). Только удивился, когда в тот вечер Мари так откровенно его спросила.

_Значит, вы с мсье Асо — любовники?_

Что снова возвращало его размышления к исходной точке. Кто он для Асо? Слуга или равный? Друг или…

— Ты ушёл развлекаться с красотками в бикини, почему мне нельзя было провести время с приятными молодыми людьми? — Асо не спешил заводить машину и поглаживал руль тыльной стороной ладони. — Чего злишься? 

— Я не злюсь, просто… — Эйске закрыл глаза. — Что я, по-вашему, делал с девушками на пляже? Мы в мяч играли, я их и пальцем не тронул. 

— Если тебя угостили бокалом вина, а ты не в настроении пить, невежливо отказываться, не пригубив хотя бы глоток.

— Если хотите кого-нибудь снять на ночь, делайте это без меня.

— Кто-нибудь мне не нужен. Мне нужен… 

Последовала пауза. Эйске из любопытства открыл глаза и затаил дыхание. Потому что Асо наклонился очень близко, а эти сиденья были такими удобными, что можно было запрокинуть голову, как на подушку.

— Ладно, поехали. — Асо быстро отстранился. 

— Чёрт! — выдохнул Эйске. Ещё бы чуть-чуть… 

Они не разговаривали до самого Авиньона, не заезжая в Экс-ан-Прованс. Там заночевали, и Асо как бы между делом сказал, что хочет вернуться как можно скорее, а это значило, что придётся провести в пути почти семь с половиной часов без остановок. Эйске пришло в голову, что Асо спешил из-за него. Надо же было ему сказать об этом вслух, в результате — ещё один спор. 

Париж их встретил серым небом и проливным дождём. Только поднявшись в квартиру, Асо ушёл отдыхать, даже не приведя себя в порядок и не разобрав сумки — настолько его вымотала поездка. И спал до полудня следующего дня. Домашними делами пришлось заняться Эйске. Ему это было не в тягость, наоборот, заботы отвлекали. 

Их последний вечер во Франции. Стоило по такому случаю приготовить что-нибудь особенное. Эйске решил вернуться к классике парижской кухни: луковый суп и гренки с фуа-гра, конфи из утки, киш, сырное ассорти и Тарт Татен на десерт. Пришлось провозиться почти весь день, однако Эйске отказался от любой помощи и выдворил Асо из кухни. 

За ужином они болтали, как ни в чём не бывало, делились планами на будущее. Асо открыл бутылку Chateau Margaux 2004 года. Они оба слегка опьянели и позволили себе немного откровенных намёков, от чего Эйске чувствовал себя как на свидании. Краснел от взглядов Асо и комплиментов приготовленным блюдам. 

Было уже за полночь, когда Эйске решил, что пора заканчивать, и хотел убрать посуду. Но не успел — Асо схватил его за запястье, молча притянул к себе и поцеловал. На мгновение Эйске задохнулся, увидев в глазах Асо отражение того, в чём так боялся себе признаться. И ответил, положив ладонь ему на затылок. Умение целоваться явно входило в список того, в чём Асо преуспевал. 

Они молча оторвались друг от друга и отправились спать. Каждый к себе. А на следующее утро сделали вид, что ничего не произошло. 

 

***

_Две недели спустя_

От ожидания Асо снова потерял аппетит и перестал есть. На этот раз, правда, он прекрасно знал почему. Асо изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не позвонить или написать первым. Напомнить о себе, поторопить с решением. Он давно так не переживал по поводу признания. Потому что впервые решил, что нашёл человека, с которым хотел провести всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

Неопределённость выматывала и нервировала, но благодаря тому, что Эйске не послал его сразу и не полез с кулаками защищать свою «мужскую честь», оставалась надежда, что ответ мог быть положительным. Или в духе «давайте останемся друзьями». Хотя неизвестно, что хуже — сразу порвать все связи или быть рядом без всякой надежды на взаимность. 

Один раз ноги его сами принесли к Hungry. Но войти Асо не решился и даже не мог придумать, что сказать, если вдруг случайно столкнётся с Эйске. Не спрашивать же опять напрямую?

Асо уже собирался уходить, как его взяли под руки с обеих сторон. Это была супружеская пара, что работала с Эйске, — Таку и Чие. Сначала они хотели затащить его в ресторан, Асо еле-еле отбился. Пришлось принять приглашение в гости, в их маленький домик рядом с фермой. Чие начала было хлопотать на кухне, но Асо вежливо отказался от предложения пообедать вместе, умолчав о причине. 

Они заявили: «Хотим поближе вас узнать, как бойфренда Эйске» — и принялись расспрашивать о поездке, сокрушаясь, что Эйске ничего толком не рассказал. Зато всё время ходил рассеянный и даже пару раз напортачил с готовкой. Пора было им поговорить начистоту. 

— Позаботьтесь об этом болване, пожалуйста, — поклонилась Чие и заставила поклониться мужа. — Я надеялась, что он будет счастлив с Марией-сан, поэтому и уступила. Теперь вот с этим связалась… — Она ткнула Таку в боку, тот притворился обиженным и отвернулся, скрестив руки на груди. 

— Не знаю, смогу ли. Он вам ничего не говорил? — Асо нервно отпил глоток чая и поставил чашку на стол, чтобы не расплескать. Так сильно дрожали руки. — Не орал «убью этого пидора» или «в жизни не хочу его больше видеть»?

— Нет, что вы. Наоборот, что странно, после вашего визита он постоянно молчит. Даже когда готовит. Будто полностью в себя ушёл. Знаете… — Таку неожиданно посерьёзнел. — По-моему, он хочет ответить «да», но не знает, как это сделать. Я-то его давно знаю, но не так, как Кента и Цуёши. Они бы вам много чего рассказали.

— Нет уж, эти двое запросто могут дать волю кулакам. Не горю желанием пересекаться пока. Хотя рано или поздно придётся найти к ним подход. Боже, я сам себе удивляюсь. Чтобы я раньше о таком беспокоился. 

— Очень просто. Вы изменились, он изменился. Так что я верю, что всё будет хорошо. — Таку посмотрел на Чие, та кивнула. — Мария-сан не смогла его сделать счастливым, но у вас получится. Вы понимаете его так, как никто из нас не может.

По случайному совпадению или специально выбрав подходящий момент, в тот же день Ямате Таро пришёл к Асо в офис, как будто заранее знал, что может его застать. Каору подстроила? Асо напрягся, ожидая гневных тирад в духе: «Руки прочь от моего сына!», но господин Ямате только поклонился, извинился за грубости, высказанные в прошлом в сторону Асо, и попросил позаботиться об Эйске. 

Это можно было считать благословением? Для Асо подобные разговоры были в новинку. Так, наверное, ощущает себя жених, встречаясь с семьёй избранницы. Правда, его «избранница» до сих пор не сказала «да».

Следующими на очереди были те двое, закадычные друзья Эйске, с которыми Асо боялся пересечься больше всего. Они заявились в Gasterea и умудрились поругаться с метрдотелем, пока требовали, чтобы Асо вышёл к ним поговорить. «Они похожи на бандитов-ростовщиков!» — испугавшись, прошептала старшая официантка. 

Асо спокойно попросил их выйти на улицу, чтобы поговорить без свидетелей. 

— Мы с Эйске ещё со школы дружим… — протянул Цуёши, бывший ударник и по совместительству будущий настоятель храма. Как это уживалось в нём с такими хулиганскими замашками? — А ты тут такой пафосный пришёл, увёз его во Францию. Он другим человеком вернулся! И что теперь с этим делать будешь?

— Спокойно, — урезонил его второй. Кента, бывший гитарист, казался человеком более уравновешенным и надёжным. Семьянин… сколько там у него уже было, двое? — Асо-сан, мы только одно хотим узнать от вас. Вы серьёзно настроены насчёт Эйске? 

— Абсолютно серьёзно. — Асо ощутимо расслабился. Ругани и разборок не будет. — Я люблю его.

Цуёши и Кента переглянулись. Ответ, похоже, их удовлетворил.

— И вы не будете ему изменять? Если найдёте кого-нибудь помоложе и покрасивее? Никаких извращений и прочей гадости? Третьего к себе приглашать для развлечения не будете? 

— Чего ты несёшь?! — Кента отвесил другу шуточный подзатыльник. — Конечно, не будут, не надейся!

Асо рассмеялся. Если они только об этом беспокоились…

— Какие-то странные у вас представления о гомосексуалах. Да, есть те, кто увлекается всякими экспериментами и не способен поддерживать моногамные отношения, но я к ним не отношусь. Я сдержу обещание. 

— Отлично. Простите, что оторвали от работы. Вам бы, кстати, стоит домой пораньше прийти сегодня. — Уходя, Кента обернулся. — Вы уж постарайтесь. 

Грудь сдавило так больно, что Асо пришлось опереться о ворота. Какое-то время он стоял, согнувшись, пытаясь совладать с навалившейся вдруг слабостью. Сказывалось голодание, а тут ещё такие потрясения. 

Возвращаться в офис он не стал, вызвал такси и поехал домой. По дороге позвонил Каору и попросил отменить все оставшиеся встречи и мероприятия. Секретарь пожелала ему удачи и отключилась. В ответ Асо недоумённо уставился в чёрный экран айфона. Да чтоб они все провалились к чёрту! 

Он как будто подхватил у Эйске дурную привычку сквернословить по поводу и без. Что дальше — джинсы и майки с пошлыми надписями? А ведь Эйске отлично смотрелся в официальной одежде. Асо поймал себя на мысли, что хочет отвести его к портному и заказать в подарок костюм, сколько бы это ни стоило.

Квартира встретила Асо тишиной и прохладой. Глупо было надеяться на чудо. Он растянулся на диване, чувствуя себя несчастным и потерянным. Как будто не было этих пяти месяцев, и он снова одинок и голоден, не в силах ничего съесть. 

Приступ меланхолии и жалости к себе прервался звонком в дверь.

— Эйске?! — Асо вскочил так резко, что у него закружилась голова. 

Да, это был он. В потёртых коричневых штанах и той самой футболке с надписью на английском про засранца. С двумя дорожными сумками в руках, набитыми до отказа. У его ног стояла ещё пара коробок.

— Что всё это значит? — Асо не мог не усмехнуться от его смущённого вида. 

— Я переезжаю к тебе. — Эйске смотрел куда угодно, но только не на Асо, но это не помешало ему протянуть сумки. — Если позволишь остаться. 

— Мы что, перешли на новый уровень отношений? Раз ты решил вдруг фамильярничать? — проворчал Асо, но сумки взял и отнёс в комнату, пока Эйске затаскивал коробки.

— Я подумал, что перешли. — Он пожал плечами. — Обращаться на «вы» к партнёру как-то не очень. 

— Что ты сказал? — На секунду Асо показалось, что происходящее сейчас ему снится.

— Что слышал. — Эйске отвёл взгляд и поднял руку, повернув её тыльной стороной ладони к Асо.

На безымянном пальце блеснуло кольцо. 

Асо рухнул на диван, потому что стоять в данный момент он был не в состоянии. К чему были все эти беспокойства и разговоры? Из-за чего он так распереживался, что вновь ударился в голодовку? 

— Дурак ты… Ямате Эйске, почему ты такой дурак? — Асо хотел закрыть лицо руками, но ему не дали и развели их в стороны. Эйске сел рядом.

Какое-то время они молча смотрели друг на друга, потом не выдержали и рассмеялись. Асо положил голову на плечо Эйске, думая о том, как мечтал о такой близости, о том, чтобы ему ответили взаимностью. 

— На самом деле я не уверен, кто из нас больший дурак, — пробормотал Эйске.

— Ты прав, наверное, это всё-таки я. Исполнилось мое самое заветное желание, а я не знаю, что с этим делать. Что, если через мгновение всё исчезнет?

— Дурак ты… Асо Токио, почему ты такой дурак? — Эйске передразнил его и крепко обнял. — Похоже на то, что я сейчас исчезну? И вообще, я уже сказал отцу, что не вернусь в ту развалюху и буду жить в квартире королевских размеров. Обратно он меня не пустит. 

— Это я тебя больше не отпущу. 

Целоваться с любимым человеком свободно, без страха быть отвергнутым — это ли не самое прекрасное в жизни? После хорошей еды, разумеется. А когда получаешь и то, и другое сразу, это прекрасно вдвойне. 

— Приготовь мне что-нибудь, — прошептал Асо, когда они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы перевести дыхание. — Эти две недели, пока я ждал от тебя ответа… я снова не мог ничего есть. И думал, если ты откажешь, то меня больше ничего не спасёт. 

— Так вот оно что? Всё дело в еде, да?! Эксплуататор чёртов! 

 

***

Каждое утро у них начиналось с обычных, милых сердцу перепалок. 

— Я опаздываю, почему ещё не готово?

— Нечего было душ полчаса занимать!

— Тебе разве не надо быть в ресторане?

— Обойдутся без меня, Чие всё откроет. Владелец я или нет?

— Рабовладелец! Заставляешь беременную женщину работать!

— Она сама захотела! Чёрт, у меня чуть не сгорело!

— Дилетант!

— Сноб! 

Благословенная тишина за завтраком: кофе, ветчина и блинчики с земляничным джемом. В редкие совместные выходные оба предпочитали традиционный завтрак, который требовал больше хлопот, но зато появлялось время на спокойные разговоры, когда никому не надо было спешить. 

Бывали дни, когда Асо работал дома — писал очередную книгу, занимался документами или проводил совещание онлайн, — его не следовало отвлекать, рискуя нарваться на недовольное шипение или полное равнодушие. Выманить его из кабинета можно было только обещанием необычного десерта, что стимулировало воображение и творческие способности. Эйске нравились подобные вызовы. 

Время от времени Асо заходил в Hungry и занимал место за «столиком шефа». Наблюдал за тем, как Эйске готовит, и безнаказанно отпускал едкие комментарии. Эйске мстил ему тем, что включал музыку, любовь к которой Асо так тщательно скрывал. Когда играли песни Боуи, Эйске многозначительно посмеивался и строил планы, как бы заставить Асо исполнить что-нибудь на публику (а не просто напевать Ziggy Stardust в душе).

Вечерами они говорили о будущем и вспоминали Францию. Асо как-то признался, что хочет отойти от дел и активного управления корпорацией, чтобы пожить в своё удовольствие и всерьёз заняться писательством, а Эйске будет его первым и самым важным читателем. 

«Что дальше?» — Эйске и сам задавался этим вопросом. Присоединяться к корпорации Асо не хотелось, как и брать на себя руководство крупным рестораном с многочисленным штатом. Эйске понял это, работая в Cobea, и рассказал об этом Асо, надеясь, что тот примет его решение. Он принял, после долго и бессмысленного спора, закончившегося тем, что Эйске в качестве извинения приготовил Асо его любимый омлет с трюфелями и спаржей. Одна маленькая победа в череде многих, один компромисс. 

Что, если лет через пять-семь оставить Hungry друзьям и уехать с Асо во Францию насовсем? Спешить им было некуда. У обоих оставались неоконченные дела. Из Чие нужно было воспитать настоящего профессионала. Увидеть, как растут дети Кенты. Женить Цуёши хоть на ком-нибудь. Позаботиться об отце (взять с собой и поселить где-нибудь в пригороде Парижа?). 

Никогда больше не расставаться с Асо. Жить, наслаждаясь каждым моментом, сколько им отведено судьбой. 

Хороший план на будущее, не правда ли? 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
